


Eyes to the sky

by LilianaCeeCee_Lamperouge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I have no idea how this will end, Long Shot, M/M, i'll write as I go, maybe i'll change it as I go along, oh and the title is random too, please give it a shot guys lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaCeeCee_Lamperouge/pseuds/LilianaCeeCee_Lamperouge
Summary: Kageyama's journey to become the greatest demon the world ever have. Along with his clan, to diminish the goodness in people and thwart the heavenly beings' plan.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining brilliantly with little to no cloud to lessen the harsh sun rays that baking the human population below.

Today is gonna be a drag, thought Kageyama, whistling while perching on the edge of a tall building. His silky black wing sway slightly by the breeze when he’s looking down below for his prey. Even though Japan is known to be exciting and eclectic, the truth of the matter is, the human here are more traditional than the rest and that’s just mean boring in his line of work.

Human here are not inclined to commit crime at all, let alone in this broad day light. One thing Kageyama can count on human is how cowardly they can act sometime. He won’t get any recruit if this continue, he got a quota to meet after all. And he never fail, well except for that one time when he’s just a fledgling. He cannot really remember much about what happen and his clan seems to bury the matter easily so that’s that.

It’s time to get down to business. Kageyama flew downward and grab hold of one of the school boys who’s been loitering around the dark alley. Those truants, don’t they have any better things to do than sitting around in this dark, dingy alley, smoking cigarette? They literally can do that at home. Ah, he forgot, this is Japan after all, there’s high probability that their mum are on and about at home making lunch at this very moment. Oh well, the alley it is.

Kageyama started whispering and planting a modest evil suggestion to the boy’s ear, but let's be honest, this is Kageyama, so any suggestion is as strong as any. He’s a prodigy in this matter after all. In no time, the unfortunately lucky boy, Hiroto have this wonderful idea to sneak and steal some random snacks at the nearby kombini. Hiroto now command the other boys to follow him and do the same and in the end, they all end up betting who can steal the most. 

What a pain, thought Kageyama. This is only one of the first step to be initiated and invited to Hell but someone gotta do the dirty work. First stealing snacks, later rob a bank, join a Yakuza, become crimelord, human trafficking and ultimately start killing which will earned them permanent residency in Hell. They are so many pathway to Hell apparently. But mostly they need to start small.

After watching those bunch of truants skip to the nearby kombini, he began to search for another hopefuls but was stop by none other than the bastard Tsukishima.

“I thought King did not worry themselves over small flies and straight went for the kill.” Tsukishima appeared behind him, complete with that annoying smirk that permanently sit on his face.

Kageyama scrunched his face and wonder why this damn fucker always looking for a fight with him when there’s literally nothing to fight on.

“What are you doing here, don't you have anything better to do? Like doing your job?” Grumbled Kageyama.

“Already done King and please, like I want to be near you. Your dad sent me to retrieve you. It's not like I can say no.”

Kageyama bite his lip and look away. That is just his dad way of supervising him. His dad always worry about him when he’s out and about patrolling, but he’s 150 years old for Lucifer sake! He can take care of himself without someone looking at his back.

“Yeah yeah thanks for the summon but I gotta go. I need to find one more recruit for the day, so uh see ya or not at all, the later more preferably .” Kageyama walked away annoyed, leaving Tsukishima standing in the dark.

“Not so fast King, I need to go back with you so you stuck with me till then. So let’s go and please be quick about it. I am quite tired and I need my rest.” 

Kageyama have never meet a lazy demon like Tsukishima. He got potential for sure but that guy just do merely enough at everything. Kageyama who strive on hard work and more hard work despite being a genius loath this kind of behaviour. And people wonder why he cannot get along with this salty bastard.

“Ugh, fine whatever.” Kageyama who is also a little shit, suddenly shot up high to the sky leaving Tsukishima with gust of wind behind him. 

That’s definitely on purpose, thought Tsukishima. Thank Hella he’s wearing glasses for he will be left with stingy red eyes after king’s grand departure. King, what am I gonna do without you. You lucky you are adorable, albeit grumpy at times. 

Tsukishima shook his head and took to the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan! Hurry up there’s someone down here! Beneath all these rocks!” Oikawa shouted a telepathic message to Iwaizumi. Oikawa just about to enjoy the sunset on one of the still standing building on the war-torn country, heard few small grunt and sharp breaths and sobbing begun anew, and he flew frantically down right to the crumble building 2 miles away from where he’s currently sitting.

Thank God I have super keen hearing, muses Oikawa. Underneath what used to be a laundry before a missile hit it, a little boy were pinned down by several large rubble. At once, Oikawa begun his effort to free the boy. Not much later, Iwa-chan, his companion begun helping him. Iwa-chan, who’s stronger than him, lifting the 10kg boulder with ease and they both finally freed the boy.

Disguising themselves as the Unicef aid workers, Oikawa and Iwaizumi managed to bring the boy to the nearest Red Cross camp, almost 30 km away.

“Oikawa, I know you have a death wish but please don’t end up dying on my watch. What are you even doing in Iraq at this time of the day anyway? The area marked X for a reason Tooru; and you might as well end up dead under one of those building someday.”

Iwaizumi sighing deeply, knowing how much of an absent-minded airhead, his friend can be most of the time. He settle his thought by punching Oikawa repeatedly on the head. That guy totally deserve it.

“Oww oww mean Iwa-chan! Well, I just got off from guarding my human so uhh, I got myself some much needed me time.” Oikawa making his infamous winking whilst sticking his tongue out at Iwaizumi. This earned him another solid punch on the shoulder.

Life on earth just terrible nowadays with wars and more upcoming wars and the next thing they know it’s World War III and the Judgement Day soon to follow. Why can’t human just get along instead of on each other throat most of their waking hours? The fact that they love to cause misery unto themselves and others are not loss to the angels.

They angels know it’s much easier for human to be tempted by the devils, those wicked, immoral beings, and be a sinner than to be a saint. But they should at least resist the sinful way of life. In the end, only human of the highest esteem is permitted to heaven. However, those human, they must know that everything they do have consequences in the end. The goods will end up high in heaven, enjoying their forever youth in paradise while the bads will end up deep undergrounds where as far as their eyes could see, is raging fires, everywhere.

Oh well, when you are far from the God’s grace, there’s really no helping them, reasons Oikawa. Oikawa is the leader for Aoba Jousai division who mainly specialize in guarding human. His division always produce the best human who will later rise up to become angel themselves and all this are not without sacrifices on Oikawa. He used to fight demons head on and at one defining moment, suffered a critical injury to one of his beloved fluffy white wing. He is ruthless and known to rose to the rank so quickly in the span of 100 years, a feat quite extraordinary considering he is just a lowly human to begin with.

Later, he and Iwa-chan proceed to watch the beautiful sunset in this ruined, god forsaken country and this moment seems to stretch forever. He’s glad he found Iwa-chan and the rest of their friends for he won’t be what he is now without them.

                                                               --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oi Oikawa, Iwaizumi, you guys sure took long time for today’s date” Makki jeered to the pairs.

“Is that blood on your shirt? Please oh dear God please not the gore sex again. It's just unpalatable and weird guys.” Mattsun added unhelpfully.

 Kindaichi is watching the scene with wide eyes, blushing profusely from the sideline while the same cannot be said about Kunimi, who don't give a shit on what’s happening on his surrounding, looking bored with his deadpan expression.

“Shut your face Mattsun, Makki like your make out session is any better. Already cover those huge ass hickeys with industrial strength concealer I see, Makki. And Kindaichi, for the last time there’s nothing going on with me and Oikawa so quit it.” Iwaizumi rolling his eyes before took a seat on the long table followed by Oikawa.

“Yeah give it to them Iwa-chan. Preach!” said Oikawa but not long before receiving another arm slap from the brute Iwaizumi.

Once a month, heaven will host a huge feast slash meeting where all the residents of the seven levels of heaven gathered on one place, rotating between the levels. Its also a way for angels to socialize and discussing their merits and duty among peers.

However for Oikawa, this feast is one of the bad side of living in heaven. Not that heaven is not awesome and gorgeous or anything like that but because of that damnation by the name of Ushijima Wakatoshi. Oikawa scrunching his face.

As if known that Oikawa is badmouthing him, Ushijima and his crony arrived and took a seat besides Aoba Jousai division. Ushijima being a straightforward fool that he is, took a seat beside Oikawa before carry on asking Oikawa how his day is and how is his wings fare this month.

“Ushiwaka, how nice to see you too and yeah it’s been just fabulous, you know how amazing I am, the youngest Guardian Leader first and foremost so all is just a breeze” His cringy, infamous fake smile etched on his face loss to Ushijima but not to the rest of the table.

Ushijima nodded along for he know Oikawa just stated the obvious.“I am glad to hear that, but Oikawa, you better off joining my division for your ferocious nature will propel you higher in my Hunter division. You must already know that Shiratorizawa division is one of the best hunters in Level 5. Can you imagine how great of a fighting unit we will be on the battlefield?”

Ushijima cannot fathom the reason for why on heaven Oikawa keep on refusing his offer to join his prestigious division. It an honour not to be scoff at. He knows Oikawa’s true talent is to bring the best in each member no matter what their responsibility, but sadly his talent lay wasted on Aoba Jousai, a Guardian division. He want to add more to why his division is worth joining by regaling Oikawa on their latest conquest before being stop by Tendou, his Vice General.

“Wakatoshi, I think it’s clear that Tooru-sama prefer to handle the delicate, fragile matter instead of bashing the heads of the demons. Besides, I don’t think our savage way of living is suited to his majesty needs”

Like can you see how the guy handle himself? Thought Tendou. He is literally in essence an Aventus Creed kind of guy. Despite being tall, Oikawa is so lean and don't you angels not see his hair? How long does it take to style for it to be floofy yet slightly curly on the tips? Only to wreck it with enemies’ sweat and blood while slashing and fighting in the battlefield. Its sad to see how oblivious Wakatoshi can be when it's regarding Oikawa.

Wakatoshi little crush on Oikawa is known to all Level 5 residents except for the two in question. Wakatoshi who possess the honest, straightforward nature clashes with Oikawa who is bold, sassy and manipulative little fucker who will use anyone to achieve his ambition. It’s clear to everyone that Oikawa hate the living hell out of Ushijima and this provide enough tension and excitement for the rest of the residents to see how this will pan out in the end.

“Ushiwaka, can you please stop with your unnecessary remark? I am the leader of the Aoba Jousai and I will never join your division. The end. Oh and Satori, is that blood on your hair? I know your hair is red but please, yours is not blood red, its more of a pink hue in case that escape your notice, so it's glaringly obvious that someone just prefer to nap instead of shower before coming here.” Tsk Oikawa. Ushiwaka without fail managed to get him work out for no good reason and that little monster right hand of his, by only looking at his face, clearly belong undergrounds instead of high up here in heaven. And that guy smell of dirt and blood for god sake!

Aeon ago, Oikawa is once a hunter, viciously tore out his opponents without care, climbing the rank faster than others, leaving trails of unsalvageable evil doers and demons alike in his waking. Oikawa have the tendency to overwork and hard on himself for he knows he need to do more, and much more to even stand on the same level as the natural born angel, like Ushiwaka. Which is one of the main reason why he cannot stand Ushiwaka and his snobbish followers.

“Oh I apologize your highness if my presence offended you. I’ll sure to remember to clean up for the next feast. Look forward to it!” Gushing Tendou, waving his bloody hair around for all to see.

“Order! Order! Let the feast begin!” All around, the heaven residents raising up the wine glass and chant “Praise the God for He is the Almighty Creator ” and proceed to drink and feast for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for reading guys +_+  
> I need to read multiple books tomorrow so I am not sure if I will manage to find time to write and daydream for the fiction tomorrow, so we will see (I say this a lot huh).
> 
> Anyway, what are you guys currently reading nowadays? 
> 
> I actually in the middle of reading A Room with a View by EM Forster, but my life have been quite tiring likely, and i cant get into the tranquil British/Italian setting, so I end up starting Contest by Matthew Reilly which is fast pace but again I become lazy which is so me when I am just dead tired, so that too is half way through.
> 
> And I finally got a copy of They both die at the end by Adam Silvera. I know I am terribly late but my bookshop really dint have it in hand so yeah,
> 
> Finger cross I will be able to finish at least 2 books this weekend while still writing this fic.
> 
> See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

 

                          

After causing some skirmish in Uganda that led to a couple of death and destruction, Kageyama and Tsukishima descend downward to the Undergrounds. That last mission earned them a number of newly formed demons, that will be the permanent residents in Hell. Despite their differences, Kageyama know that he and Tsukishima made a really rad team but he won't admit it to the glasses guy to save his life. And the exact same thought currently running through Tsukishima's mind at that very moment.

 Contrary to popular belief, Hell is not made entirely of fire and stones. Well its true, there is lava and fire all around, it’s Hell we are talking about here, but 80% of the Undergrounds is made up of this unique opaque black marble, Ozqex that only exist in Hell. This sleek black marble contain speckle of stars in them, real stars that give them the appearance of midnight sky all through out the Undergrounds. Hot fiery lava waterfall pouring down below made up an astonishing orange, reddish liquefied river for the demons to swim and cool off. Its surprisingly cooling to touch but sometimes Kageyama feel that the lava river hate him as he always came out there with reddish looking skin afterward. They are currently in level 4 and the whole place looks like an atrocious black castle with fire illuminating the entire area. Its simply gorgeous in Kageyama opinion.

 General Azazel have been waiting for them at the meeting room, together with Hinata Shouyou and Yamaguchi Tadashi.

 “Kageyama my son, how was your day, did you have any new recruits to serve under me today?” asked the stoic demon that sitting at the round table in front of them. Kageyama's father is a bulky demon, with rippling muscle and bodybuilders’ stature unlike Kageyama who’s lean and somewhat skinny. He possessed the same jet black hair as his son but his complexion is a tad darker than Kageyama. The general towers over everyone in the room.

 “Yes father. It's been a rather slow day but I managed to score 20 demons today.” Kageyama nonchalantly replied. “But father, why did you call us all here today.” Asked Kageyama, his eyebrow raising up at the question.

 “I call upon you demons today because I have a great mission to bestow on you four.” He pause slightly, looking at the excited faces in front of him after hearing what he said, well except for Tsukishima obviously, that boy is so serious sometimes, thought the general.

 “There is a village in Africa, Makeye, where the village’s chief decided to abolish the cannibalism that’s been practiced for centuries. Now, we can’t have that happening, right boys?” asked the general and they all shook their head.

 “So I want all four of you to persuade the chief and all the political members who involved in this nonsense so they can overturn the decision and get back to killing and eating their own flesh.” They all nodded, seemingly understood their purpose this time.

 “Sending all of you there is just the first step. If they are still stubborn, we will sent the Killer Demon clan to finish the job.” stated the general to the mixed awe and horrified faces in front of him.

 Demon cannot literally kill human but they can persuade human to kill their subject at the snap of their fingers. However, in difficult cases that require drastic action, they distinguish themselves and blend in with human to execute the kill. But they need to deal with the repercussion later, like erase the evidence, planting fake memories on the surrounding human, shifting the blame to other human because let’s be frank, human are apprehensive and paranoid in nature.

 “Younglings, you need to maneuver your way into their intricate politic and plant the suggestion, suspicion to create unrest in their community.”

 “This is the first time I send you demons out there without your superior. So I expect a lot from the four of you.” General Azazel look straight into their eyes, seemingly satisfied at what he sees, get back to his replica Louis the IX marble table, and proceed to usher them out by waving his finger.

 “Yes Sir, you can count on us!” hollered the four of them, well mostly Kageyama and Hinata.

 

                                                    ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Outside, in the hallway, Kageyama and Hinata then begin their daily bickering on who’s getting the most recruits for the day.

 Kageyama is in the midst of choking the hell out of Hinata on the floor and Tsukishima wondered how those two have the energy to bicker and fight at this time of the day. He shook his head and leave with Yamaguchi but not before telling them to meet up early tomorrow to discuss their plan before tackling the mission.

 “Bakayama, you really need to work on your temper.” Hinata coughing, trying to get away from Kageyama’s grasp.

 “You are just a sore loser so don’t take it on me” said Hinata rubbing his neck after finally manage to get away from Kageyama.

 “You start it first, dumbass” replied Kageyama, and they both grappling on the black floor.

 “You wanna fight? You wanna fight? Bring it on!” Hinata threw punches to Kageyama's face.

 “Oh it’s on alright, dumbass!” and they proceed to beat each other up, squirming, sweating and shouting on the sleek black marble before being separated by their superior, Sugawara and Daichi.

 “Hinata, Kageyama, settle down!” Sugawara admonished them and giving them his infamous disappointing stares. “I heard you guys finally going on mission tomorrow. So why are you still up and about, not to mention fighting at this time of the day.” Sugawara asked, with wide eyes and creepy smile adorned his face.

 “I thought we already established that there is no fighting on the hallway” scolded Daichi. The two boys were quiet and looked down on their feet.

 “Go to your room this very second and if I see you hanging around outside tonight I myself will personally pluck exactly hundred of your little black feathers out” threatened Sugawara. The two boys, looking horrified, nodded at their superiors and stuttered their apology before sprinting to their room.

 “Sugawara-san can be awfully scary sometimes” Thought Kageyama out loud.

 “Of course Yamayama, Sugawara-san is after all a fallen angel” Said Hinata. He is the scariest demon in level 4 for a reason.

 “Yeah maybe that’s why sometimes he seems nice but any other time he seems so evil, you know like he have bipolar disorder” mused Kageyama.

 “You mean like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?” Sugawara voice can be heard from behind silence them, and they both make a mad dash to their room. For real this time.

 “Suga, go easy on the boys they are just fledglings ” Daichi chuckled. Suga really is like a mom, he can’t help but care about every little thing. Especially when its involve their Karasuno clan.

 “Daichi, they both still keep on fighting with each other, how on hell they gonna work well together in a team.” Suga sighed and shook his head. “Even a simple mistake can jeopardize the whole mission, I can’t help but worry.” He know he’s being overbearing, but he can’t ignore his gut feeling. Something terrible is gonna befallen them tomorrow, he just can’t shake the feeling of unease that’s been pestering his heart since he had his nightmare two night ago. It's like bad omen.

 “It’s all gonna be alright. Besides, we already plant that spying device on their skin just now so we can easily know and rush to them if anything undesirable is going on.” said Daichi, referring to the skin colored ladybird device he slyly installed to the back of their juniors necks’ when he pulled them apart from the floor.

 Daichi reassured Sugawara, wrapping his arm around Sugawara’s waist and kiss his temple. Suga, sighing deeply before snuggle closer to Daichi, burying his head on the crook of Daiki’s neck.

 They suddenly spring apart after hearing a telepathic message from General Azazel.

“You two can please stop being lovey dovey in front of my office and come inside.” Commanded the general. “We have several issues to discuss”. Upon hearing the message, flustered Suga and Daichi straighten their outfit before entering the meeting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, thanks for reading X_X
> 
> I managed to finish 2 books over the weekend so yay me! I am gonna start reading The man who mistook his wife for a hat by Oliver Sacks next. I am terribly excited for this book but its Monday, I am working tomorrow/today? (Its 3.27am now!) so I might be exhausted and sleep instead -_-
> 
> Oh and that EM Forster book! I promise i will try to read at least 2 chapter tomorrow. The key word here is try.
> 
> Anyway, Good Monday everyone or to those lucky people enjoy your Sunday!  
> "I know my dialogue in this fic is just so damn awkward, I am just terrible at it, sorry guys"


	4. Chapter 4

“Relax Tsuki, you’re too tense” said Yamaguchi all the while massaging the tense muscle of Tsukishima’s shoulder. The pairs were waiting for signal from Kageyama in order to proceed to the next course of their mission here in Makeye.

“Well, Hinata and the King took too long” complained Tsukishima. “What the fuck are those two idiots been doing all this time? They should be finished by now! Do you think they were discovered or something?” This thought bring a hushed silence between the pair. They were currently hiding behind a huge boulder 1km away from the village centre with only crickets and the impressive starry desert night sky accompanied them.

For younglings, the ability to be invisible can only last for a short period of time. They need to control both their mental and emotional strength, thus the limitation in the younger demons.  This limitation lead to a bigger issue where the demons can be seen by human. However, the strange tales of certain human able to witness demons are quite farfetch and none were taken for granted, thank Lucifer.

In their small group, Kageyama more or less able to master this invisibility technique quite well and Tsukishima came a close second, but Yamaguchi always thinking too much and doubting himself and Hinata, the exact opposite, too overconfident for his own good and his excitable nature always lead to unpredictable, catastrophic effect.

“Don’t worry if anything happen, I am sure Kageyama might able to figure a way out.” said Yamaguchi, trying to reassure Tsukishima. Actually, on the inside, Yamaguchi is scared shitless at the prospect of those two getting caught as he too still unable to fully grasp the so called invisibility ability.

It seems like forever but half an hour passed by before they heard a rustling of wings, and Kageyama emerged, carrying a lump on his shoulder. Yamaguchi let a gasp and rushing to meet them after recognising an injured Hinata, barely able to stand, slumped on Kageyama’s arm.

“Oh my Lord, what on earth is going on? ” Yamaguchi, almost teared up and in the midst of getting hysterical at the sight of reddish purple blood covering the entire left side of Hinata’s body. Tsukishima, luckily the only man of reason at that time ushered them to their safe house at the desert, 10km away from the village centre. This safe house, actual human building, a desert villa were established and built by their superiors aeon ago, so it's the most safest place Tsukishima can think of at this point.

Once safe in their desert dwelling, Yamaguchi proceed to address Hinata’s injury by applying their handmade potion, a mixture of herbal infusion and hell’s liquid fire extracted from fiery pit on Level 3. A lot of sneaking and manipulation involved in brewing the potion, thus translated to its effectiveness to combat myriad of demon ailments.

Hinata were in and out of conscious the whole time but luckily the wound is not severe and will heal for a couple of days. The bad news is, he can no longer be an active member in this mission for a while..  

Kageyama still catching his breath, help himself with a cooling glass of water offered by Tsukishima before relaying what happened at earlier at the village’s chief house.

All is going well at first with Kageyama casting powerful persuasive doubt to the chief’s wife, Hena. Hena then conveyed her worry to her husband, the chief, on how the cannibalism abolishment break the centuries of ritual on the village since the beginning of time. What happen if they angered the God with this decision? Surely they will angered their ancestors and punishment from God awaits them. Soon the rain will stop falling, the heat became unbearable and followed by drought.

The chief and his wife argued for hours back and forth and soon after the chief’s mother who strongly opposed his son decision to overhaul cannibalism also got into the heated battle. The chief shot down the two women concerns and  still stand strong by his decision to demolish cannibalism. Kageyama tried his best to break down the chief’s defense, prying into his head but his attempt were met by a strong block. After a handful of pushing and tugging, Kageyama later realised, the chief have been blessed and protected by the angel, not some ordinary angel, for Kageyama can feel the static current that pass through his mind every time he trying to break down the wall. A very powerful angel indeed.

“So, this is all going to shit, and there is nothing else we can do about this,” said Kageyama despairingly  to Hinata. “We should come back next time with new tactic instead.” The pair were currently hovering on the corner of the dining room where the argument still on-going. Their loud voices wake up the children and now crying children added to Kageyama’s headache.

Hinata, fed up with the entire drama, decided to amplify his persuasive power, which lead to the imbalance in his core thus rendered him visible to naked eyes. Imagine the ruckus that his appearance caused to the chief’s household. They all went ballistic. The women were screaming their lungs out, hysterical at the sight of black figure with wings hovering in their dining room. The neighbours soon came to join the fray and the men, began to aggressively throwing and  scattering sea salts to Hinata and last but not least, the chief chanted some prayers and combined with holy water that he acquired from his guardian angel managed to hurt Hinata, quite badly.

Seeing all this happening before his eyes, with Hinata’s panicking, flailing trying to defend himself with his hand, Kageyama didn't think twice before covering Hinata’s with his body, his wing engulfing them both, making them invisible yet again and instinctively throw his palm to the human group below. What happened next is a mystery. The human seems to freeze for a second before their body being thrown backward to the floor, and they end up lying on their backs. They seems more frightened and out of their mind by this latest supernatural feat that they all just grab the children and run like crazy to the front door, out of the house. Next thing he know, he already hauled the injured Hinata out of the house into the desert night.

“Its seems clear to me King that you have acquired a new skill” Tsukishima appraised Kageyama, holding his hand to examine them. The palm look quite red with the appearance of purple vein on the edge of his finger. “Holy shit I am holding King’s hand, I can’t believe this is even real! Very soft hand indeed”, Tsukishima’s heart is bursting with new sensation, barely contain his glee before applying some ice with his usual stoic game face on.

“I have no idea what just happen, it's a fight or flight situation but I thought I can see a barrier forming in between us the human” added Kageyama, “and my hand seems a bit hot afterward.” A lot of thoughts swirling through his mind right now but first he need to patch up his leg; a sprinkle of holy water managed to get to him, nothing serious but still stinging like motherfucker and later, hopefully catch up with his father on this new development.

“Sorry guys, I bet I ruined the mission already” Hinata said from the bed, looking up to the ceiling with regret.

“Dumbass you are just too hot headed, I told you we should regroup, there’s always another day.” scolded Kageyama while flicking his forehead. “What’s that for you grumpy shit, wait until I get up from this bed.” Hinata getting all work out now, his spirit lifted a bit seeing the determined look on his team member’s faces.

“Rest for a few hours Hinata. You can sleep in tomorrow while we scope out preys” said Yamaguchi while fluffing Hinata’s pillow.

“Guys don’t worry too much about what happen today, human are freaking paranoid.” said Tsukishima with serious face. “I bet they think it's a sign from their God or their ancestors for breaking the tradition. So let’s just wait and see, all this might all be in our favour.” Tsukishima’s hopeful insight of the matter was what help them sleep that night. Literally.

 

           --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

And Tsukishima was right. The next morning, the whole village is buzzing with news of what’s going down last night at the chief’s house. The whole village were divided into two group now, to and pro cannibalism. Protests were being held at the village centre and a group of women were seeing looking up to the sky praying for protection.

Only three more fuckers to wreck, thought Tsukishima. This time around, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Kageyama each pick three political members from the against cannibalism side, all sidekick of the the village’s chief and broke down their mental perseverance and create chaos and disturbance in their mind. The process is a delicate in nature, for they don’t want to overuse their power and rendered their victim dull and mindless.

As soon as they finished the taxing mission for the day, it's almost late afternoon, they trudge the desert to their safe house. They ran out of energy long ago and were in their human form, visible, for all to see, but don't give a damn about it anymore. However, they were swiftly surrounded by three white beings.

“Fuck! fuck! fuck me! Of all the fucking time why in the name of fuck, the fucking angel is here?” Tsukishima shook his head and look towards Yamaguchi, who went white and shivering all over, looking like he’s about to piss his pants. Nevertheless, this sentiment was loss to Kageyama.

“Who the hell are you? What are you guys doing here, crowding us?” Kageyama asked the three guys in white outfits, still befuddle by their sudden appearance.

“My, my, my, in case  you miss the memo; Kindaichi, Kunimi kindly show them your true form.” the pink haired guy smirked at the demons.

Kunimi, the smaller straight hair guy with middle parting rolling his eyes at his superior’s childish display and Kindaichi, the broad shoulder with broom’s hair, with constipated face, splayed their pure white wings across their back for all to see.

Fuck me, it’s the angel, Kageyama yell internally. Yamaguchi to his right, backing away from this display of power.

“Oi, never seen any of you guys before? Are you guys new or something?” the pink dude asked.

“Well there’s about ten thousands demons around, so you obviously won't end up seeing the same face all the time, right?” replied Tsukishima a little sarcastically.

That blond dude got spunk, thought Makki, while Kunimi just thought that guy is plain annoying.

“So, what are we gonna do now? Do you guys wanna fight?” Kageyama mustered his courage, challenging the angels in front of them. The only fight he’s been in just scuffle with Hinata so he too at loss what to do at this point.

“Obviously we fight” said Kindaichi, inching closer to the jet-black haired demon.They then advance to beat the crap out of each other, using only their fists and legs apparently. Kageyama who never been in a real fight before, minus last night, gave all he got.

“But we are only guardian angel” mumbled Kunimi from the sideline, not getting involved in the skirmish. Which is exactly the thoughts that going on Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s minds. They are only been teach to whisper evil sweet nothing to their preys’ ears and bring them to do evil. They never really need to fight or kill off any intruders. Yet.

However,  full blown fight were happening in front of them. Now the pink haired dude decide to join the merriment and started to attack Tsukishima. Thank Lucifer, Tsukishima is not a stupid demon, he carries his short knife all the time so he simply defended himself by the oncoming onslaught by waving and slashing his knife around.

Yamaguchi and Kunimi, still sitting on the background, with Yamaguchi cheering his team mates on, while Kunimi was seen yawning looking bored at the fightings, and at last decide to take out his hand held Nintendo and resume where he’s left off of the NintenDog.

Tsukishima stopped fighting or lets just say stop waving his knife around, after 10 minute into his fight with the pink haired dude, and Kageyama and Kindaichi followed half an hour after that, both collapsed to the ground. Both of them look worse for wear, spouting black eyes and split lips.

“What are you guys doing here” asked Kindaichi. “What are you doing here?” Kageyama asked the same to Kindaichi.

“I asked you first, punk!”

“No, I asked you way earlier before we start fighting ” argued Kageyama.

“You both sound really stupid” Kunimi can be heard grumbling at the side, which received a loud ‘shut up!’ from the two of them.

“Yo, King I don’t know how more of an idiot can you be, but obviously they are here to guard the human” snickered Tsukishima, in the midst of examining and cleaning his glasses from the desert sand.

“Yes we were guarding human but not exactly this area though” said Makki. “We are just passing by, this is actually Oikawa-san area.” added Kindaichi as an afterthought.

“Did you demons plan to kill anyone here? Because if you do, I have no choice but to call upon the angel’s hunter division on your asses” said Makki.

“Or you can just call Oikawa-san” said Kunimi, looking up from his game.

“Totally that guy is a psycho, demon in fact, ugh.. ..err..no offence guys” said Kindaichi bashfully.

Hinata, frustrated after waiting for his team mates for a long time decided to venture to the village. Imagine his surprise after seeing his team chatting around a bunch of angel, well he know this because their white wings sticking out like a sore thumb. This scene shock him to silence and he flew downward to Kageyama and asked for explanation.The angels, were ruffled by the sight of a new demon, were on alert in case he attack, but later settle down. After all, it's not everyday angels and demons get along without blowing each other head’s off, so this encounter truly is one in a million.

“So, this Oikawa-san, is he all that powerful?” Kageyama intrigued by this angel. If what he thought is true, this Oikawa-san is the one that have been guarding the village’s chief. Strong powerful barrier erected on his mind by this angel.

“Totally dude you should see how he was before he became our division leader.” said Kindaichi reverently. “He’s like this ruthless angel that seek blood, slashing demons and human left and right when he first ascent. It's a known tales of gore among angel. Just ask your superior, I am sure they have heard of him” explained Makki.

“He’s just a whiny brat” retorted Kunimi, still immersed in his game.

“Well his personality is off the sky but you know, he’s one of those who can excel at everything and well sometimes can be quite demanding” unconsciously agree to Kunimi’s statement.

“He sounds like a douche” Tsukishima added his valuable input to the discussion.

“Tsukki, don’t be mean” Yamaguchi stared at Tsukishima feeling guiltily on behalf of his friend.

“Hey, are you sure you are a demon?” Kindaichi perplexed at Yamaguchi behaviour and laugh out loud.

“I have no idea what you are saying” Yamaguchi raising his eyebrow, baffled by Kindaichi laugh.

“Oh I know, I know, if he’s so awesome, I’ll call him the Grand King!” said Hinata excited at the prospect of seeing powerful beings.

“Grand King? Hahaha! So what now? How come the King just demoted to second place?

“Shut up Tsukishima” said Kageyama angrily. “Err, sorry Kageyama, you know you also the coolest? But this Oikawa-san is terrifying” stated Hinata.

“Yeah yeah whatever, I think he’s cool too” agreed Kageyama.

Then, they all took time to finally introduce themselves and exchange funny tales of what’s happening in their respective homes.

It's been an interesting day to say the least, thought Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am so exhausted, this chapter have loads of dialogues and I am dying to not make them any more awkward.   
> But they still were-_-
> 
> Its Melbourne Cup today/ yesterday, the so-called race that stops the nation. People dress up like crazy today it was cool! and we are not even in Melbourne lol. I missed it on TV though cause I just went shopping after work. I totally went crazy with my purchases today ;( 
> 
> Anyway the horse that win have a really cool name so you bet I'll include them in the next chapter ahahaha x_x
> 
> See ya around! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

“Kuroo-chan, hurry up I wanna watch the X-files already” Oikawa whined to his cellphone.

“Yes, yes I am almost there” replied Kuroo.

By now, it safe to say that surviving angel-demon encounter is not that far fetched as many have thought and their juniors’ is not the first one to fraternizing with the enemy.

“Don’t forget to drag Pudding-chan with you” Oikawa added before ending the call.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi first met Kuroo and Kenma 50 or so years ago. They do occasionally hang out with each other more often than they think. All these little meet ups were the one that rose concern and suspicion from their respective division and clan’s member. Sneaking around doing God know what behind their back, obviously just lead to the conclusion that Oikawa and Iwaizumi are dating and fucking. This, however is the furthest from the truth.

Oikawa being as awesome being as he is, go to extra length to establish himself in the human world. It can also be said that heaven is not enough, he want to conquer the world too. Or the sad truth, Oikawa simply miss being human. He got a lot more to accomplish before his life was cut short.

And accomplished he did. He’s like those Cullen’s family, playing house in the human world. Going to high school, graduate and changing school and the cycle repeated. You know, the usual drills when you are immortal, can’t really stay at one place for too long.

During one of these becoming human side project, with Iwaizumi always by his side, did they met Kuroo and Kenma.

Its turn out Kuroo and Kenma too have the same brilliant idea to play hooky and immersing themselve quite thoroughly and effectively in human world.

Kuroo with his forever bedhead and Kenma, with his bad hair job, persistent sleepy eyes prefer to live in the human world. Kuroo’s due to his fascination on all scientific breakthroughs and Kenma simply there because he’s Kuroo’s best friend, but the truth is he got to play and defeat various games on his PSP which totally worth it, if he’s going be around human all over again.

During a volleyball match between two high school, something peculiar happened. The ball from the game went haywire out of nowhere and hit some random spectators. And followed by another scene where the ball set by _ the _ Oikawa Tooru end up whacking the referees on the face. Like how on earth could this happened? Its Oikawa Tooru, the star player we are talking about here and not to mention, the referee is way up there in the high chair.

Oikawa never make mistake, none of this silly one anyway. The third time it happened, during one of his monster jump serve, some force can be felt, changing the direction of the ball’s point of impact, lead it to fall full brunt on Oikawa’s fangirls on the front rows.

The whole stadium fell into silence before ruckus and frenzy erupted. The poor girls with bloody nose is crying, the friends glaring in his direction, the other spectators either laughing mad or pissed at this inappropriate sport behaviour. The medic were rushing to treat the girl and the organizer try to control the pandemonium. His volleyball’s team mates were wide eyes and in awed while Iwaizumi, just the usual business, kicked his back violently. Three times.

This incident is obviously supernatural in nature because he’s an angel for god sake and no one mess with angels, well except those heinous demons. After careful inspection around the stadium, Oikawa’s finally pinpoint the perpetrator to be the opposing school captain, Kuroo Tetsurou, who indeed were sporting a wicked grin, laughing out loud at Oikawa's latest misfortune. The pudding head next to him just shook his head but a subtle smile gracing his face.

After catching up that there are freaking demons in near vicinity, Oikawa were settling this with volleyball, but only after threatening the bedhead captain to ensure no more dirty trick up his sleeves. Both captains were very competitive and play like there is no tomorrow but in the end, Oikawa managed to break the opposition’s silly blood oxygen flow analogy. Oikawa’s overheard their captain’s motivational speech and thought it's pretty nerdy and funny. They played the third set and all four of them decided to have a confrontation on the nearby field afterward. But first, they stopped by at a bakery because Oikawa need to grab his milk break supply for the week, and Kuroo’s having sweet tooth, need his pastries.

They end up seating and eating at the bakery together. At first both pairs were sizing each other up, with Oikawa putting up the barrier so human don't come close in case they turn violent on each other. However, they proceed to have a peaceful discussion regarding their roles and responsibility on earth. They found out that their job description did not overlap with each other. Kuroo and Kenma is a Mischievous demon, true to their name, burdened with highest order to cause mischief, disturbance and chaos in the human world. For example like in those event involving massive human gathering, where one person become irrational, pushing each other, which then lead to full blown stampede. Nothing serious happen most of the time but sometimes, this lead to loss of human life but hey, it's just come with the job.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi become fast friend with Kuroo but it takes a while for Kenma to warm up to the idea of hanging out around angels but he soon relent because again, this is Oikawa we were talking about. They have been friend since, performing many fun human activities together in their spare time which they found in abundance.

Nowadays, Oikawa live a life of a successful business man, specialized in clothes and fashion and Iwaizumi act as his business partner. He did became astronomer at one point of his life to search for aliens but he find that too much work and little money hence the transition to business. It helped that Oikawa himself is pretty fashion forward, unlike Iwaizumi who’s always in drabs.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi currently sitting in the living room of spacious 10 bedrooms mansion sat on 40 acres land in Switzerland. Oikawa bought it out of blue but mostly because the mansion came with a horse stable. Real horse is pain to be tended, but Oikawa still insist on having one, despite Iwaizumi protest, and he need to flew the horse from Europe, in order to get the specific breed that suit his taste, the Akhal Teke. His horse possess golden fur with metallic sheen to it that reflect light and simply stunning to behold. Oikawa’s named it Rekindling, in honour of his own journey, falling and rising to the top. In addition, the horse golden fur remind him of fire needed to rekindle his hopes and dreams. Like his owner, Rekindling is not only majestic looking but also possess strength and endurance. Rekindling have competed and won several races, including the Royal Ascot, Paris Prix de L’Arc de Triomphe; one of the biggest Europe horse-racing event and the latest, Melbourne Cup. Like owner, like horse, thought Oikawa fondly, whenever he’s thinking of his beloved horse.

Today, Oikawa and Iwaizumi, but mostly Oikawa, decide it's about time to bring their mutual friends together. Not Makki and Mattsun, that can wait, but Bokuto and Akaashi from the Fukurodani division. Fukurodani specialized in bringing people together, literally and figuratively because they are known as the Cupid.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi got on really well with those two. Iwaizumi and Bokuto actively sharpen their bodies on various fighting sports they could find, testing each other strength while Oikawa and Akaashi share certain hobby, which is fashion and instagram. Quiet Akaashi and outgoing Oikawa seems like odd pairs but they share and compare fashion tips and Insta posts. Currently they are neck to neck with the number of Insta’s followers much to Oikawa’s chagrin. Whenever those two were out and about, they both attracted huge attention that they were even mistaken for being models. Well, maybe in the next 10 years, thought Oikawa.

Oikawa, head full of crazy ideas, thinks it's a good idea to bring Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi together but Iwaizumi beg to differ. Iwaizumi know that for sure Kuroo and Bokuto will become best buddy in no time but he worried that Kuroo’s personality might rub off to Bokuto and God help them when that happen.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again,  
> Its just a little back story this time and I wrote about the horse! Totally out of nowhere lol. I wished I am writing about Akashi Seijurou and his beloved Yukimura >_<
> 
> I am going to Supanova convention this weekend so I am a bit excited but I too need to work this Sunday (and its been forever since I worked on Sundays). Like who want to work on Sundays? -_-
> 
> "Life gives some but take much, much more" a quote by me.
> 
> Have a good weekend everyone and Happy Weekend!  
> Thanks for reading. See you next week.


	6. Chapter 6

“WOOOOHOOO!!! I am the King of the world!!!” shouted Bokuto while sliding down the snowing mountain, followed close by his new BFF, the one Kuroo Tetsurou.

“Oh My Lord, this is soo awesome!!! I am awesome!!!” yelled Kuroo, his voice muffled by the strong wind.

“Bokuto, watch your back!!” shouted Kuroo as a warning, not a nanosecond before he slammed hard into Bokuto’s back.

“OWWW!!!” “Ouch!!!” their shrilled cries can be heard from the top of the snowy alps where the rest of the gang currently perched on.

Oikawa were laughing haphazardly at those two while grumpy Iwaizumi shook his head at this dangerous display. Kenma was shivering like drenched kitten and Akaashi has the “I am done with this shit” look portrayed on his face.

“That’s so not cool bro” said Bokuto, pouting at Kuroo and rubbing his now sore back.

“Sorry bro, its totally unintentional” said Kuroo with his sad puppy eyes. He now helping Bokuto up on his feet after the brutal fall.

“Nah, don’t worry about it, I am good to go again in another 5 min” grinned Bokuto, not wanting Kuroo to feel too bad.

“That’s more like it!” Kuroo laughed, and side hugging Bokuto which received another “OWW” and another round of sorries from Kuroo.

As predicted by now smug Oikawa, Bokuto and Kuroo hit it off instantly. Literally. Actually, both of them have no idea they both were supposed to be enemies and later catch on after being pointed out by Akaashi, full 5 minutes after their first meeting.

Both Bokuto and Kuroo were betrayed by this revelation, but after full pros and cons of their duty and responsibility, they both decided to fuck with it and have been joined at hips ever since then.

However, like Iwaizumi envisioned, they both get on too well and the innocent Bokuto now have projected some naughty side, not as severe as Kuroo’s but he’s getting there. Various pranks, harmless at heart were popping up out of nowhere, and the victims would always be poor the Oikawa. Serve that guy right, thought Iwaizumi. He reaped what he sowed. But, in the end, he too am glad Oikawa brought all of them together, because life were so much fun and interesting whenever they were all together.

Akaashi Keiji have the complete opposite opinion of Kuroo. He knew that guy is a bad news and have been more sarcastic than usual, every time he and Kuroo interacted with each other. Kuroo too keep on eggin’ him on, being more smug than ever, always bringing Bokuto-san to up to no good, which will always end up with Bokuto-san embarrassing himself to his consternation.

But Akaashi get on quite well with Kenma, considering Kenma just keep to himself, most of the time, eyes glued to his phone, currently absorbed in Neko Atsume. Both he and Kenma actually have the same personality and both get on pretty well. Well except for one time where he gang up with Oikawa-san to dressed up Kenma. That did not go well. Kenma act like a cat who got drenched by water, keep on hissing and glaring for full 20 minutes session. Guess hoodies is alright then, for Kenma.

The opposite can be said about Kenma. He actually quite glad that Kuroo found another BFF. By having Bokuto around, Kuroo have no need to drag him on one of his mischievous escapes and more time for him to spent on playing games. This arrangement have benefit him the most so far.

But not so much at this exact time. Kenma currently on top of the snowy Swiss alps mountain courtesy of those idiots. They decided that they better make the most of Oikawa’s (not forgetting Iwaizumi) abundant wealth, and why not a ski trip to the nearby ski village? Its freezing out here and Kenma were forced to abandon all his games, donned a few dozen layers of clothes which make him round like donuts, to ski and snowboarding with the rest of them.

He watched Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san ski down the slope to where Kuroo and Bokuto last seen together. And he also get to watch both of them got snowballed straight afterward by the naughty duo and Oikawa-san suprised shrieked can be heard from where he's currently standing. Both pairs were then proceed to have snow ball fights at the bottom of the hill. Better get on with it, thought Kenma, before signalling to Akaashi, that he’s ready to go. Fierce wind were intense and he try his best to ski down safely, but this is his first time, so it make sense for him to be thrown off his ski on the middle of the path. Kuroo looked on with worried at seeing him falling off his ski, but soon, after found out he’s able to stand up albeit slowly, Kuroo’s hyena laugh can be heard echoed throughout the mountain.

After everyone get down the slope, they all proceed to have an epic snowball fight made up of two teams. It can be said to be a one sided fight, knowing one team consist of Kenma, Akaashi and Iwaizumi as Team Better Safe Than Sorry (their team totally sound like a condom advert said the other team) while the other team consist of the annoying Oikawa, Kuroo and Bokuto, whom also known as Team Annoying (It's totally described each and everyone of them them perfectly, said the opposite team). Iwaizumi tried his best to hit the opposing team members, Oikawa the most honestly, as many snowballs as he can, while at the same time protecting and covering for Akaashi and Kenma, but in the end, his own muscle failed him and he too need to concede defeat.

Kuroo and Bokuto still having so much energy decided to flew to the another challenging slope and ski down again, while the rest went back to their ski village, because Oikawa decided that it's time to rent the snowmobiles, so all of them can enjoyed the snow more by riding something this time, to Kenma’s dismay.

This snowmobile rides is quite fun but extreme and dangerous, proven by Kuroo and Bokuto, whom both suffered quite severe muscle ache and sore backs after crashing their snowmobiles  into each other. Then, they all decided to cease all dangerous activities after this crash and went back to their ski villa just right before sunset.

All of them were enjoying their hot drinks after tiring day sitting by the fireplace on the common living room when Oikawa receive a sudden warning. Apparently, one of his human that he protected were mind breached and the barrier he set up was broken. He sure as hell was piss at this development. Who on earth manage to go against _the_ Oikawa? He or she better be sure to handle Oikawa’s revengeful wrath. 

“Uhh, good luck surviving Oikawa’s rage whoever it is on the other side”, were floating on the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again,  
> Sorry for the so-called filler chapter. I have been terribly tired nowadays. I even slept for 14 hours straight last night, before going to work again today. And I have a 11 hours straight shift tomorrow, so tomorrow is a goner. So might as well write something today, albeit a short one.  
> What's up with the universe against me lately? Anyway, I finished read the Man who mistook his wife for a hat. I have no idea its full of medical term, make sense considering the author was a neurologist and its quite daunting to read honestly. But I do enjoy it immensely and I wish I am a neurologist afterward ;{  
> Oh and I am halfway on the A Room with a View, I am getting to the good part, so I might be finish with this soon. I hope!
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you whenever!


	7. Chapter 7

“Calm down Tooru” said Iwaizumi after Oikawa’s sudden outburst and colorful expletives that came up from his mouth afterward. “It’s not really a big of a deal, we can handle this matter together” patting Oikawa’s back, trying to be helpful.

“Not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL??” Oikawa shrilled cries piercing through everyone ears. Wrong things to say Iwaizumi, thoughts popping up from the rest in the room, while Iwaizumi looked like he got a massive headache coming in.

“Iwa-chan! Clearly those bastards that dare to break through the mind barrier that I set up for my human would like to have a little taste of what I am really capable of. They should have seen this coming and I will smite their little bones to ashes, ” By this point, Oikawa’s face is flush with rage and he is steaming from both ears.

“Totally count me in Oikawa, I don’t want to miss on the fun” Kuroo grinned at this display of childishness, which is totally up his forte. “Plus who knows, high probability that these so-called bastards might came from my brethrens. Some of us, including yours truly, can be pretty incredibly awesome. Well, cool enough to ruffle your feathers.” Kuroo added to the fire.

Iwaizumi was protesting violently against this as he know, no good will come from having Kuroo there.

“If Kuroo is going, I am going too!!!” Bokuto excitedly waving his hand up in the air to Akashi dismay. “We have fun together, so we should solve this mystery together!” said Bokuto innocently. Iwaizumi was face palming himself at this point for he know nothing he can do right now to change these idiot’s mind.

“Or...or...We can watch from the sideline bro, more safer that way” Kuroo raised his eyebrow to Bokuto. “Yeah we can do that,”replied Bokuto, don't really care, for either way, he’s going.

“I am not going. End of discussion” said Kenma boredly, not looking up from his phone. “Me either” uttered Akaashi afterward.

“Oh come on guys this should be interesting!” said Bokuto and Kuroo was nodding his head at this statement. “Plus, we totally owe Oikawa and Iwaizumi here so the least we can do is giving them the moral supports.” said Kuroo but they all know this totally not coming from his sincere heart.

“I couldn't agree more, bro” Bokuto was smiling broadly at Kuroo and look up to Oikawa to see his verdict.

“Well sure, you guys can come. You can see me being wonderful at my job as always” preened Oikawa.

“Well apparently not wonderful enough for your own barrier where broken down by the noname a few minutes ago.” said Akaashi a little sarcastically, while Kuroo and Bokuto were sniggering at this statement.

“You will see Keiji-chan, I am sure those who can get pass through my barrier is as cool as me!” said Oikawa, pouting at Akaashi. “Well not on my level obviously but you know what I mean” added Oikawa as an afterthought.

After a few minutes of tugging and pushing, it was agreed that everyone is going to see the full blown confrontation.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kageyama!!! We did it!” said Hinata, his smile is brighter than usual, tackling Kageyama from behind, after they manage to defeat the chief’s barrier obstacle, which is on the way of their mission.

The chief village were a little confuse on what’s going on after they succeed on broken down the barrier, and it took only little effort and time afterward to plant suggestion and convince him that breaking the centuries old tradition will only bring wrath and pain to the village. So he end up reverting his old way of thinking and the mission is complete.

“Good job everyone! Thanks for your hard work!” said Yamaguchi, a little teary eyed at their first success in a mission together.

“Yeah, yeah thanks King, for this just prove that we, the servants, are truly nothing without you,” teased Tsukishima.

“Shut your face Tsukishima!” shouted Kageyama angrily, but his face remain red, after the not so subtle backhanded compliment from stingy Tsukishima.

“Okay, okay settle down, we should head back to the Underground and report to the General” suggested Yamaguchi, stopping any argument before it get out of hand.

However, not long before he uttered the suggestion, a huge wind billowing downward near where they were just standing and in a blink of an eyes, six figure appeared right in front of them. Two black wings, and four white wing in total.

The four of them took a step backward for these group of people appeared much bigger than they are, well except for that one short guy, who’s holding a contraption on his hand.

“Uhh, so two demons, our own kind, they won’t kill one of their own right? We are not totally screwed yet,” thought Tsukishima, completely forgetting the fact that even his mission encourage this exact sentiment, killing your own kinds. Yamaguchi look like he’s almost on the brink of passing out cold, Hinata was hiding behind Kageyama’s back, while Kageyama was putting his most grumpy slash scary face upfront.

“Well, well, well, if this isn't a bunch of misfits, snotting demons ” said one of the angel, with striking good look and sporting a fluffy curly hairdo. His tone were quite harsh and he simply smiled evilly while circling the four demons, like vultures do before attacking their preys.

“Hohoho! See Bro! I told you it’s gotta be one of my own!” said the tallest bedhead demon, smirking at black and white hair angel that resembled an owl . “You owe me hundred bucks.”

“Aww man! This sucks!” said the owl angel, pouting before handing out the two $50 notes to the demon. “Life’s a pain, deal with it.” The buff spiky hair angel next to them was shaking his head at this display. Another pretty black hair angel was scrunching his face and looking like he lost all hope for humanity. The short demon look up for his phone and scanning the four demons in front of him silently before his gaze settling down curiously on the short, orange hair demon.

“Let settle this quick and easy. So, which one of you sniveling demons manage to break down the mind barrier that I set up?” said the fluffy hair angel, his face were terrifying at this stage.

A bunch of phrases can be heard simultaneously from the demons such as “It’s a team effort!” from Yamaguchi, “It’s me!” shouted Kageyama, “It’s not me alone” by scaredy cat Hinata and lastly, but not least “It’s the King” said Tsukishima dispassionately. All three of them were swiveling their heads at the glasses demon at this blatant display of betrayal.

“So, I take it that you are the Oikawa-san that we have heard so much about?” replied Kageyama with sparkling inquisitive eyes and interested face, now recalling the bits of information he gleaned from his new angel friends, a few days ago.

“Oh! Kuroo-chan! Pudding-chan! I know I am amazing and all but you guys never tell me that I am famous in Hell too. My reputation precede me!!” boasted the angel excitedly, shocked at the fact these demons know and have heard of him, smiling broadly and sincerely at the two demon behind him.

The tall demon, Kuroo raised one of  his eyebrows at this, while the short demon, with hair resembled pudding, sporting a disbelief look. For as far as they are concern, demons don't really care about angels, like zero fucks given at all time.

Tsukishima bewildered at this childish display portrayed by this Oikawa-san. His scary, terrifying face transformed into an excited, bouncing angel in a matter of seconds. Maybe there is not much to worry about after all. Plus, there are two demon with these angels, they must be acquaintance, very friendly acquaintance. And acquaintance don't kill another acquaintance's own kind. 

“Oh, it's the Grand King!!! Said Hinata animatedly, slowly showing himself behind Kageyama’s back. “King, I am quite thrilled to say, it looks like you finally meet your ultimate rival,” Tsukishima snickered on the side before being admonished by Yamaguchi.

“Grand King? Who on the universe bestowed you that title Oikawa?” asked the spiky hair demon, who look like he’s so nauseated, he’s gonna plummet Oikawa-san to the ground.

“It's totally fit your shitty attitude, controlling, bossy, know it all, that’s for sure.” goaded the bedhead demon. “I think it’s quite a cool nickname” said the other small demon, eyes darting toward Hinata before looking away, that receive another “Kenma! You never back me up, I am hurt” berated Kuroo next to him. The pretty demon, Akaashi already shaking his head countless time today.

Oikawa were looking at his friend with the look of kicked puppy before straighten himself up yet again. “Yes, yes I am _the_ Oikawa Tooru. So? Which one of you demons break my mind barrier?” asked Oikawa once again, disgruntled this time.

“Err, well you can say it’s our mission to break it, so it’s a group effort. However, I personally manage to break through and destroyed the fundamental foundation that support the barrier and it collapse by itself once I am in.” Kageyama explained all this fact to everyone that just joined them. “I am Kageyama Tobio, this is my partner Hinata Shouyou, that’s Yamaguchi Tadashi and the glasses asshole is Tsukishima,” added Kageyama, receiving a “Fuck you King” hissed Tsukishima, before adding, “I just want to lay it out front, we are not the Killer Demon, so please be reasonable here,” said Kageyama diplomatically, which he totally got from his dad.

“Be reasonable? Reasonable your ass!” Oikawa was pissed off at this Kageyama, who clearly was way younger than him, such an impudent bastard manage to outsmart him! If one thing in the universe he cannot stand, it's when prodigies and genius who get all mighty and trample all over him. Oikawa then put up his hand, a bubble barrier formed, which then engulfed Kageyama, making him suspended on the mid air. Hinata was shouting wildly at this moment, while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi look on with fear. Being an immature bastard, Oikawa then proceed to waving his hand around, thus the bubble contained Kageyama in it were thrown upside down and side to side. Kageyama were getting really sick, his face was becoming blue, nauseous and Oikawa, being a kind angel as he is, burst up the bubble and Kageyama was thrown to the ground, hitting the sand, hard. Then, Kageyama straight empty his stomach to the ground.

“So, who’s next?” said Oikawa, looking like he almost got possessed by the evil. Iwaizumi was shaking his head at this point while the rest look on with worry. They all knew Oikawa definitely have an evil streak in him and not made up of hundred percent kind, genteel gene like angels usually have, but this is brutal. But only Iwaizumi know, how far Oikawa can go and this is just a drop in the ocean.

Oikawa then proceed to formed three more bubbles and trapping the rest of the demons in them, which unfortunately received a similar treatment. Oikawa then ready himself for another round of punishment, especially to that rude jet black hair demon.

“Tobio-chan, sprinkles of Holy water to cleanse your soul!” said Oikawa happily, suspending all four of them on air, simultaneously this time while droplets of Holy water fall on their body. All four of them cried out for real this time. Even Kuroo and Kenma, who at first were amuse at this display, turn to desperate worry because they were well verse on the effect of Holy water expose on demons for prolonged time, and were pleading Oikawa to stop his action after this continue on for five minutes. All four demon were struggling to escape but it’s a futile effort.

But before Oikawa can revert back to his angelic character and stop the painful, mean treatment, two large demons arrived at the scene, swooshing downward, straight toward Oikawa and two pitchforks were thrown at his direction, making him lose concentration, releasing the four demons unto the ground. Oikawa barely manage to avoid the attack on the last second thanks to Iwaizumi’s warning and now was looking at the newcomer with eager eyes.

“Can’t help you this time” thought Kuroo, while Kenma agreeing discreetly with Kuroo, that Oikawa went too far, and those four demons are just fledglings, now their leaders have come to exact revenge. Probably they too are screwed for being on the other side. But we are the same brethrens, right? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again,  
> I am currently reading a Science facts book; Karl, the universe and everything, by Dr. Karl. I got them signed by the author at the last week Supanova event, which is funny, because I straight on saying I haven't read any of his book (he wrote like more than 10 books!), in case they, the authors always like to ask what part we like the most in the book. 
> 
> And he was like, "no worries you gonna love it come to my forum later lol". Its a fun read, I am quite enjoying the many strange facts.
> 
> Oh and I promise myself by the next chapter, I will finish reading that blasted A Room with a View. (for real this time-_-)
> 
> I am gonna see Justice League this weekend so it might be fun? I hope? I thoroughly enjoy Thor: Ragnarok, I miss Loki terribly, and I am gonna read all the Loki fan fiction next.
> 
> Sorry for the life rambles >+< As always thanks for reading!
> 
> "Sleep are one of those things money can't buy" - Dr. Karl , so let's go to sleep guys! well after you finish read that one more chapter?


	8. Chapter 8

Daichi flew down ward to the horrible scene that happening before his eyes. His four juniors clan members were suspended in mid air and droplets of clear liquid fell onto them, but considering them writhing in pain, it can only mean one thing, the Holy Water. He was taken back by Sugawara fast reaction, who took the first shot by throwing the pitchfork straight onto the assailant down below. He soon followed suit before landing in between the injured. He knew he need to attend to this first for he is sure Suga just too distracted and too hotheaded with anger and will straight go for the kill. He immediately apply the hand made potion on Kageyama’s burns first because he seems the most affected, with blisters and reddish spot formed on his skin. Daichi were at first very close to blow up with anger at the assailant, but soon quieted down, seeing the wound close up fairly fast, and hasten his effort to heal the rest of them. All the while, Suga was actually confronting the attacker.

No question ask, Sugawara proceed to pull his black bow, made from reinforced steel from Hell’s fire, and multiple of canon balls of fire fitted to the arrows were released, point blank to the angel in front of him. He managed to get 3 hit across, causing some yelling and shrieking from the angel before the angel formed a protective barrier against himself. But, after continuous firing, the barrier broke down and he then unleashed his mighty flame on the angel. Unfortunately for him, another angel, the spiky hair come to the rescue and sweep the friend off to a safer place. Sugawara then was joined by Daichi after that, and Daichi explained the full extension of the injury committed to his juniors. Sugawara is relieved that the injuries is not life threatening, and quite appalled at his sudden violence for he never even think to check on the injured first before attacking. But it is, what it is, instinct to eliminate any threats to his clan’s members.

“Woah, woah Suga, I think you did enough damage there” Bokuto grinned from the side. From here, they can see Oikawa was in the ground whining to Iwaizumi that he’s hurt badly and need to be carried at all time, which get him another smack to his head. Oikawa suffered several burns due to the Hell’s fire but thankfully, he still have some Holy Water left to treated the burns considering his brief stint just now with the demons.

Suga, in a trance after talking to Daichi, his reverie were broken down by the familiar loud, obnoxious voice. Only now he noticed his surrounding, two familiar angel on the side with another two nervous looking demons.

“Uhh, Bokuto, Akaashi?” Suga cannot believe his eyes seeing these angels, soon filled with distrust and wary at their presence there. He want to greet them both but he’s afraid they are sided with the other angel.

“Oh come on! Not even a hug, did Hell take your skinship away too?” joked Bokuto, completely missing the point here, like he always do, and walk closer to Suga, but seeing him flinched, Bokuto stop, bewildered and dejected by Suga reaction. As for Bokuto and Akaashi, they were at first worried on the arrival of the two huge demons, but seeing Sugawara in front of them, it's surreal, for they were once a close acquaintance in heaven, long time ago.

Akaashi who was watching Bokuto kicked puppy look sighing deeply and decides to intervene. “Hello, Sugawara-san, long time no see. Hope life treat you well in the Underground” said Akaashi, smiling slightly at Suga and Daichi.

“Uhh.. you see, we are here because Oikawa-san said someone broke his human barrier and we were all curious who’s so advanced and courageous to trample all over Oikawa-san… His barrier I mean.” said Akaashi, trying to appeal to Suga nice side by implementing subtle praise to his juniors.

“That’s right Suga!” Bokuto grinned widely at Suga and proceed to glomp him in a hug. Suga was at first reluctant but later concede to Bokuto’s relentless energy and hug him back.

“I miss you, since you met The One” said Bokuto while raising his eyes at Daichi “and leave us by our self in Level 5.  It’s not the same without you. But luckily, we found Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and now there’s Kuroo and Kenma too!” added Bokuto while pointing at the said demons.

“Uhh.. hey there Sugawara and Sawamura. We are just your fellow brethrens from Level 5. Kuroo Tetsurou and Kozume Kenma” said Kuroo cautiously inching backward, slightly. Please don’t hurt us please don’t hurt us, thought Kuroo while looking at the demons' responds. “ We have heard of you, and your Karasuno clan, we are from Nekoma clan” finished Kuroo, while Kenma actually looking bored at the scene, while Kuroo trying to be the diplomatic leader that he’s clearly not. Kuroo and Kenma have heard of the duo Sugawara and Daichi who led the Karasuno clan but never have an encounter with them, well there are thousands demons around after all but thanks to Oikawa, here they are.

“Nekoma? As in the cat obsessed clan?” asked Hinata, finally managed to stand on his feet, albeit swaying slightly. Suga and Daichi rushed to his side, and barrage of questions filled the air. Hinata simply waved their concerns, as he’s more interested in knowing a different demon clans in different level. Currently, he only acquainted himself with the Datekou clan, and he got on well with the 2 meter Aone.

Maybe we can go mission together, competing who’s the best in corrupting human race, thought Hinata getting high and perky at this thought. Bet Kageyama’s too is into this, added Hinata later, looking at Kageyama. Unfortunately, Kageyama’s look like he’s going for a kill with his super scary glare planted on his face while standing up to face this sudden so-called enemies. But there is hope yet because the one at his receiving end is the fluffy hair angel, Oikawa-san.

“Surprise, surprise! Its Suga-chan the fallen! How was life in Hell, Suga? Should I drag you back to Heaven, where you belong, now that you are here?” Oikawa said drily to the greyish-wing demon in front of him. He at first couldn't believe his eyes but after recalling his memories, and affirmed by Bokuto and Akaashi he knew of the grey hair demon. He know of Sugawara when he’s still an angel, resided on level 5, one level above the Aoba Jousai division. Sugawara shock fall from heaven is a hot news around heaven considering he’s one of the natural-born angel, before it died down to nothingness. However, this rare case fascinated Oikawa, considering he never seen someone close to his age fall before, that he even done his full research investigation surrounding Sugawara's fall to the dark side.

Iwaizumi too recognising Sugawara from all the file reports laying around Oikawa’s room when he’s still obsessed with the case. He still remember how zombie’s like Tooru is during those period with sunken eyes and keep teasing him for bad complexion for staying up late investigating Sugawara’s case.

“And who might you be?” said Suga with stony face. Suga’s face was stiff with anger and he looks like he’s about to explode at any second.  

“Haven’t you heard? I am the one and only Oikawa Tooru” Tooru introducing himself while winking and sticking his tongue out. But Suga look unimpressed and Iwaizumi proceed to smack Tooru’s head.

“Hey, Iwaizumi’s here” said Iwaizumi introducing himself briefly while scratching his head. “Sorry about the ruckus caused by this idiot right here,” while pointing at Oikawa that still touching and rubbing his head. “However, the thing is, this is our territory so, they have it coming, ” said Iwaizumi looking at the four fledgling demons “But sorry on behalf of Oikawa’s here, we do think he went a bit too far in teaching them a lesson,” conceded Iwaizumi, thinking that they were just fledging while rubbing his neck and looking down. But then he remembered, he’s not on the wrong side, well Oikawa is, and looking up front with dignity.

Oikawa can be heard grumbling on the side saying this was nothing really, they haven’t seen anything yet, who then get another head noogies from both Kuroo and Bokuto, trying to save the situation, considering how unapologetic Tooru seems.

Daichi then bring Sugawara to the side while discussing the merit of escaping unscathed from this weird encounter. They both know the angels who’s have a close friendship of demons, will never willingly hurt and kill other demons without reasons.  

Sugawara, sighed deeply and decided to let the bygones be bygones but not without a fair warning to Oikawa. “Thanks Lucifer nothing serious inflicted to my juniors. I had been an angel before so I know exactly what make you tick, I will shove that particular potion down your back and you will scream like you wish you wanna die,” Sugawara smile evilly to Tooru. Tooru, at first getting some goosebumps from the warning, but later thought Sugawara is right up his alley with his determination and sarcastic remarks. “Suga-chan, don’t be too harsh on me, you see how delicate and fragile my skin is,” whine Oikawa, which receive another eye-rolled from literally everyone.

Kuroo then proceed to discuss all the Hell’s gossips with Daichi, particularly the one involving the air-cond’s malfunction that resulting to massive inconvenience for all demons, while Bokuto does a pretty good job impressing Hinata with his skill handling his massive Cupid’s bow and his sheer strength. Hinata look like he found his mentor for he too trying to build muscle amid his short stature. Akaashi then decided to help and apologize to the forgotten Tsukishima, whose brooding at the back with Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi was at first flustered by the attention but soon manage to talk to the pretty angel without stuttering. Kageyama decided to ask Oikawa to teach him how to form barrier. The conversation, obviously did not end up well.

“Oikawa-san! Please teach me how to build a mind barrier!” said Kageyama with his determine glare and a bit starry eyes at Oikawa. How is this dorky demon still able to be polite, trusting and ask him to teach him stuff after what he had done to him and his friend? Well its an adorable and endearing traits that makes Tobio-chan gullible, thought Oikawa.

Oikawa was snorting before replying, “You are a demon Tobio-chan, what need of you of the barrier?” said Tooru condescendingly, “Plus, demons cannot even create anything, the only thing you guys good at is destroying the very said things, which is already in your nature,” added Oikawa smugly.

“But I managed to formed a barrier to defend Hinata and me before,“ said Kageyama, scrunching his face. “I swear a half formed defense barrier formed between us and the assailants,” said Kageyama while looking down at his palms.

“What??? How can that be possible!” screeched Oikawa after this revelation. “As far as I know, demons destroy and never create.” Oikawa was fuming inside, because apparently, not only Tobio-chan a genius at his duty, destroying mental barriers, he too have hidden talents. Maybe many more talents that will proceed his reputation in no time. How unfair everything is sometimes.

“Kageyama is this true?” asked Sugawara, shocked at this news. Kageyama nodded his head, confuse because he thought everyone will sooner or later have this ability.

“Only King can perform this kind of miraculous act,” said Tsukishima derisively at Kageyama from the background. “Shut up Tsukishima!” replied Kageyama angrily for he too seems a bit worried at his weird new found ability. “Oh settle down, I am pretty sure the explanation lies close to who your father are, literally,” said Tsukishima, taking pity at Kageyama soured face.

“That must be it! We can just ask him later, so don’t worry too much about it” comfort Daichi, now on Sugawara side, for he too baffled at this phenomena. Daichi and Sugawara then have their little mind reading session, where they both sure this might be because Kageyama’s blood is one of the close descendant of the Lord Lucifer himself, thus anything is game at this point.

“His dad? Is he some kind of big figure Undergrounds?” asked Kuroo, now the conversation is getting fired up and interesting. Hinata and Kenma who’s still discussing on who’s better at being mischievous, listing their memorable feats, stop at this question. Hinata then casually replied, “Uh, Kuroo-san, do you know General Azazel?” which Kuroo and Kenma both nodded for who doesn’t know the seven Generals who’s under straight order of Lord Lucifer? “That’s Kageyama’s father” said Hinata casually.

At this, all hell seems to break loose inside Kuroo’s mind. What on earth he’s doing, fraternizing with enemies, and that said enemies even managed to hurt the one and only General Azazel’s son. He sure have the rotten luck one of these day. Kenma’s all wide eyes at this fact. Now both of them looked at Kageyama with newfound fear. While Kageyama being the oblivious idiot he is, just looking dispassionately at his palms. Worry not, Kuroo looking at Kenma with brave eyes, for he looks like one of those nice kid that don't hold grudge and don't come running to dear dad for every single wound, Kuroo silently giving Kenma a nod. He can even forgive Oikawa-san easily when not 10 minutes ago Oikawa-san were attacking him, thought Kenma.

“Bro, who's this General?” Bokuto asked, coming to Kuroo’s side. “No one you should know bro,” replied Kuroo sighing, totally avoiding the topic. “Aww, come on! I see how pale you have gotten once you hear his name,” whispered Bokuto, but his loud voice still heard by others.

“Bokuto-san, we learned this during our lessons,” said Akaashi, giving him disappointing look. “He’s one of of the seven High General in Hell in case that escape your notice,” said Akaashi, still comparing how different the father and son is with one another, for they have learned General Azazel is very strict and commandeering demon while looking at his son, who’s just a grumpy and dorky at the same time, who now just started a scuffle on the sand with Hinata after minor disagreement. Much to Sugawara and Daichi’s annoyance.

All of them look at Kageyama with new eyes, Oikawa included. No wonder that kid have some super enhance ability, and he’s just a fledgling! How far he can go, the universe seems vast for a genius like him. However, he is still not budging from his stance. He will not teach Tobio-chan and let him learn how cruel the world is by himself. Better distancing himself from the likes of him, thought Oikawa.

This sudden friendly atmosphere after the conflict resolved, were soon ruptured by the surprise arrival of four angels. Uh, why on Earth they even here for, thought all the angels on the sand dunes. It's almost dawn, and everyone are irritable and needless to say need to catch up some sleep. Beauty sleep in Oikawa's case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again,  
> I have a day off tomorrow, I am so happy and just ecstatic. I used to have day off mid week fairly regularly but not since the past month. I have been working quite long hours, which I then spent the money carelessly buying useless stuffs, so better work just enough in my opinion.  
> Anyway, i finally finished reading A Room with a View!!! I am so thrilled to have finished this >_<  
> I am still reading the Science book and maybe I'll watch anime tomorrow? The possibilities seems endless ~_~
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> (I literally just found out about Free! getting season 3 last Saturday (I know, I know, I am super late), I am still freaking out! with joy obviously ;) )


	9. Chapter 9

“Kunimi, Kindaichi, I can understand my distress signal may alert both of you, ehem, but nothing serious happened, did anything ever? but why did you guys brought Ushiwaka and Tendou here??” grumbled Oikawa, in alarm, as soon as Kindaichi and Kunimi on their feet while giving stinking eyes to the angels from the Shiratorizawa division.

“Yo” Tendou greeted everyone present at the sand dunes, at dawn. “What a merry little gathering, as expected from Your Highness, everyone will always flock wherever you are.” said Tendou while grinning to Oikawa.

“So, which one of these demons should I killed first?” asked Tendou with scary crazy face afterward, scanning the faces of the black wings demons one by one. “Maybe the chibi one? Look cute and easy to kill indeed” while pointing finger at Hinata. “And next it’s your turn bad-dye job demon” gazing at Kenma while he’s saying this. Both Hinata and Kenma were scared shitless and they both scurried to hide behind Sugawara and Kuroo backs’ respectively. The demons now all group together, taking a step away from the new addition to the group.

“Hey Oikawa, Iwaizumi” greeted Ushijima pleasantly, like they all gathered for afternoon tea instead. “Calm down Tendou, we should consult Oikawa first regarding these demons considering this is his territory” said Ushijima to his companions after a tense atmosphere enveloped the whole area.

“Yes precisely my territory, so now Kunimi, Kindaichi explain yourself” said Oikawa with deadpanned expression to his division members while gesturing to the other angels.

“Oi-Oikawa-san, we actually just watching the EPL, you know it's Man U vs Chelsea today, and halfway through the game, we kinda receive your distress signal, and we are nearby, you know in Europe so we just decided to go and have a quick look.” said Kindaichi, stuttering at first but later think he did no wrong so what he’s afraid of? Plus, Iwaizumi-san is here too so chance are the leader won't be too harsh on them.

“We decided to see what’s going on before the second half started. It turn out, we are not stealth enough because apparently Ushijima-san and Tendou-san is there too. They too decided to join in and followed us,” added Kunimi with his usual bored look.

“Oh My Lord! We completely forgot about the game tonight!” shouted Kageyama at Hinata. Hinata look on with wide eyes because they should be in Hell long before the game broadcasted in TV. “So, Kindaichi, what’s the score now, first half I mean?” asked Kageyama afterward while Kindaichi excitedly said his team, Chelsea is on the lead, 2-1, but Kageyama then said, not for long, for he is the die-hard fan of Man U. Which was backed by Hinata, shortly afterward and now all three of them were arguing and making bets on the side while Kunimi just shook his head at his friends’ antics. Tendou and Ushijima too want to insert their two-cents on the game but they might have to kill all the demons afterward, so better not.

“Hey-HHey!!!Wait...wait….wait!!!!Let’s backtrack a bit! You-you- you guys!! You know each other?! Are you guys friends?” Oikawa’s shrilled cry could be heard from a miles away. He cannot believe his kouhai can do dangerous deeds and consort with the enemies! Where do they even get the idea! He conveniently ignoring the fact that he too fraternizing with the enemies. Both Kindaichi and Kunimi nodded their heads at this and Kunimi explained that they meet up by chance before, so here they are now.

“Oh wait Kageyama, Hinata, if you guys are here now, and Oikawa-san’s here too, that's mean you guys manage to break his mind barrier! Congrats dude!” said Kindaichi with an awe to his tone, high five both Hinata and Kageyama with excited face. They all at first thought it's quite impossible to penetrate through Oikawa-san’s mind barrier but these demons are tenacious kind and this just prove that anything is possible in this world. But Kindaichi remembered what a display he must be making at that time and revert back to his poker face but this is too late for all the angels saw that they were indeed a close acquaintance.

“I can’t believe this! They betrayed me Iwa-chan and befriend demons. Not any other demons but the one that destroyed my barriers!” cried Oikawa, want to appeal to Iwaizumi’s soft heart. Iwaizumi was shaking his head and look at his junior member with raising eyebrows because why they never report this encounter in the first place. But then, Makki is involved too, so that’s kind of explain the entire situation.

For Suga and Daichi, with their invisible bug spies planted on their juniors members, they are fully aware of this friendship and as long as nothing is out of hand, they can monitor and accept them, so both of them not totally in shock at this display of friendship.

“Yo Ushijima! so you here to be Oikawa’s savior am I right” said Bokuto while wiggling his eyebrows at Ushijima. They were familiar with other considering both are Division Leaders and Bokuto have always been fascinated with the fact that the whiny Oikawa can attract the attention of the stone-cold Ushijima. Ushijima secret little crush on Oikawa have been known to all Heaven’s occupants and he can’t fathom how this is going anywhere with their difference in character. Well obviously everyone can see it's one-sided but it's still funny to watch.

"Uhh, yeah of course! Wakatoshi always strive to be one of the Knight of His Majesty’s army” said Tendou with mocked disbelief portrayed on his face. “Or more like to save a damsel in distress” added Kuroo with side eyes to Oikawa which gain him a high five from Bokuto.

“I am just here to help, nothing else,” replied Ushijima with somber tone. “So I take it you have this situation under control Oikawa?” he said afterward. Its looks like the demons are not in aggressive mood which is a bummer, and Tendou look on with despair at this weird encounter. He very much like to slay one of the demon in front of the whiny Oikawa’s face and show how awesome he and Wakatoshi can be. Maybe next time, there’s always more opportunities around nowadays with evil spreading far and wide.

“Uh yeah I don’t need your help! I can very well save myself!!!” replied Oikawa ungratefully sticking his tongue out to Ushijima which then earned him a punch at the back of his head by pissed off Iwaizumi.

“Sorry about this Ushijima, Tendou, as you can probably tell by now nothing major is going on here, thanks for checking out anyway, we appreciate it,” said Iwaizumi gratefully to the fellow angels, which followed by reluctant thanks from Oikawa.

“No problem, anytime Oikawa, Iwaizumi” said Ushijima, “Bokuto, Akashi” nodded his head to the other angels present. “If nothing else we have a game to attend to,” said Ushijima, gesturing for Tendou who’s been muttering how unfair he got no chance to kill bunch of demons nearby, which really got on his nerves. It’s unnatural to let this vast amount of demons alive with no bloodshed at all. Strange things do happen whenever Oikawa Tooru is involved. Tendou gives a chilling look to the rest of demons before acquiescence and flew back up to the sky, before shouting “See you soon, the second half is starting!” to Kindaichi and Kunimi, adding “Man U gonna crush Chelsea!” with glee on his crazy face.

After addressing both Kageyama and Hinata on their reddish skin, which is caused by Holy Water splashed by their leader, both were gobsmacked and give their leader a unimpressed look. Both Kindaichi and Kunimi then excuse themselves for the game but not before inviting both demons to join them. After getting a reluctant yes from Suga and Daichi, considering they all should headed back to Hell straight after mission, all four of them excitedly headed to the sky to flew to the stadium on the first daylight. Hinata did asked Kenma, his newest friend to join them but after full day of skiing and goofing around Kenma just dead tired in his feet literally.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were amazed at the sheer amount energy those two demons still possessed not only after completing their mission but also after being tortured by this angel in front of them. After exchanging informal goodbyes; a mix of both good and tense ones, it was decided that their little soiree has came to an end and they all went back to their respective homes to catch up with some hours of sleep before the next day came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> I should finishing three chapters by now but things happened lol. Its so hard to get back into writing after stopping for a while but I will get through! I think?  
> Anyway, how was your holiday/ Black Friday/ Cyber Monday weekend? I bet its so crazy there in the US and UK. Its nothing much here in Aussie but we did have some sales I guess. Contemplating what to buy is just pure torture because you know you din't need them but still want them, plus no money, the cycle going on and on and on.  
> Thank god its all over! I am a bit pissed off on the weekend because I watched Masamune-kun no Revenge anime, which looks light- hearted, but the ending is quite unsatisfactory IMO and I went to check the manga and it din't go where I would like it to be, (everyone think so too!) so that's just Hell, because I do enjoyed the protagonist!  
> Plus, I just finished watching Stranger Things 2, as you know, you will get obsessed the whole time till the end, and then some, so that's another thing. I am watching Voltron now and so far it din't look promising like wth is Keith doing!??!  
> I am currently reading How to be both by Ali Smith.  
> As always thanks for reading! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

“So,” said General Azazel to his son.

“So,” said Kageyama in return.

“So?”said General Azazel again, raising his eyebrows this time.

“So?”said Kageyama in return, mimicking his father.

“My dear Tobio, I know you are a fond of this game of who’s gonna break first but I do have an important meeting to attend in the next 10 minute, so let us get back to business shall we?” said his father, stopping his son before he go any further in wry tone, but still with a touch of fondness to his voice.

“Sorry father, it’s been awhile since we last talk, you know just the two of us,” said Kageyama sheepishly and scratching his head. He totally win this round, well like he always do.

“I know, I have been busy and you have been on a mission for two weeks,” General Azazel replied with regret before adding, “Speaking of your latest supposedly unsupervised mission, Daichi and Sugawara was there at the end and apparently something interesting occurred? Would you care to refresh my memory again Tobio,” said the general now all serious.

“Umm, which part? You know we succeed our mission so all is well?” said Kageyama, still wary of telling his father about his recent encounter with the angels, and he didn't know if this is totally against the rule. He even go on and watched a football match with them on a stadium with thousands spectators. That can’t be good.

“Now, now don’t start to be coy around me boy, both your seniors relayed everything that happened that day, as per the end of mission protocol,” the general admonished his son.

“Ha, so you know everything I don’t see why we need to rehash this memory,” said Kageyama sulkily to his father. “Well, we have an unfortunate encounter with a group of angels, ironically with 2 demons within the group and one of the angel did do a little harmless prank on us considering he’s pissed that we manage to destroy his mind barrier. Then, came Sugawara-san and Daichi-san to the scene, and they all have a slight verbal scuffle and then as soon as we decided to leave, came another four angels, and nothing really happened and the end.” lamented Kageyama with dry tone.

“Thank you for your long explanatory speech but you left the most important part, my son,” groaned the general. “I do not care very much about the angels, it’s a fact of life, we do sometimes encounter them and maybe even consorting with them, one way or the other, because balance is what make the earth stay spinning in it’s trajectory. So unless they did do harm us quite terribly, we must avenge them, an eye for an eye, as simple as that. But you are my only heir so any relation to angels is frown upon, so have a care in your social circle. Anyway, what I am trying to say is have you no question on your newfound ability to deflect and form barriers?” asked the general to his son, this time shaking his head.

The general well known about the fact his son have the affinity to be more good than bad, so he knows full well how easily the angel can corrupt and affect his son. He found out Kagayama already made friends with the angels from Aoba Jousai division. The general already run a full background check on each and every member and so far only the leader prove to be a real threat. He will deal with him later, all in due time. And the matter with the other demons of different clans who befriend the angels. Ha, what the world have come to? Why can’t they just stick to the status quo and befriend other demons?

“Oh that one, of course! Sorry father, totally escape my mind I swear!” said Kageyama excitedly this time. He’s quite thankful his father brushing off the angels issues to the side, oblivious to the fact that several measures have been taken for this, and proceed to regaled his father with his shock, bizarre experience as well as worry with the consequence that come with it.

“It is not normal for demon to possess this gift but Kageyama, you are never normal to begin with,” explained the general to his son. “Have you heard about Sakusa Kiyoomi and his unmeasurable strength in the battle field? He can handle and kill 5 angels in one swoop of his legendary scythe. There is a reason why he’s that powerful, it’s because he is closely related to the Lord Lucifer himself, considering the father is one of the High General, the exact same position as you,” the general told his son in detail.

“But why this particular odd gift? Forming barrier? Seems very angelic,”said Kageyama still not convinced that is all to it. “Why can’t I have legendary weapon instead? Can you give me one, so maybe my gift will have more use?,” demanded Kageyama of his father.

“Don’t be silly son, I know you are a protege, the words have been floating around Hell, how talented you are beyond your years, in recruiting the permanent residents which in turn serve under the Lord’s name, but I am afraid it is still too early for you to commence the army duty. And I myself do not want my only heir lay wasted beneath mountain of corpses in the battlefield. Cut this old man some slack and just stay youngling and stay by my side for couple more decades,” said his father mournfully to his son. The thought of Kageyama went to battle just too painful to bear and if he can help it, he will appoint his son to assist directly under Lord Lucifer, without the killing and blood involved. For he knows his son is actually soft at heart.

“As you command, father,” sighed Kageyama in return.

“Don’t be so disheartened, I can actually help strengthening your gift. It’s all come back to how strong your core is. So with a little bit of trainings, both physically and mentally, I can assure that you will sooner form a complete barrier. I’ll personally see to your training this time,” offered his father, smiling, after seeing the eager face Kageyama made when hearing this.

“You promised father! Don’t go back on it even on the account of the Lord!” blurted Kageyama, knowing how busy his father is sometimes, catering to the Lord’s demand.

“I won’t, just come to my study once every two days in the evening after your dinner, starting tomorrow, don’t be late, I so hate wasting my time,” said the general dryly to his son.

“Okay will do, much obliged, father,” said Kageyama in returned, went around the desk and open his arm wide for a hug. His father return the sentiment and murmured, “My precious son,” while patting his silky black hair.

 

                                  ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Lookie, lookie here, who just got told off by the general??? Who else, only the nerdy Kuroo can get caught in the act,” a nauseating high pitch voice could be heard from far, slithering through the shadow and crack of Level 5’s Hell. Kuroo, with Kenma always by his side, stop on the darken hallway to face the one and only slimy green demon they know, the asshole Daishou Suguru.

“Now, now I know cats have nine lives, so on and so forth but have care, sooner or later they bound to get caught and die in the end,” said the slimy snake now face to face with Kuroo and Kenma.

“Aww, is that a note of concerns slash worry I heard from your voice Daishou? Don’t trip all over yourself, I know you care since you came to my rescue in that incident with the angels two years ago,” said Kuroo offhandedly to Daishou.

Kenma raised his eyebrow at this supposedly rescue attempt that has escape his notice. He nodded his head to greet Daishou but didn't say anything else. He cannot fathom why Kuroo and Daishou cannot get along with each other. He knows both are Team Leaders, serving under the same general, at the same level, rivalry amongst clans are always encouraged, but their petty arguments can escalate quickly, even involving their own clans members, to everyone's annoyance. Kenma knows both Kuroo and Daishou have different sets of skills and attitudes but lately their bickering turn to worse after Daishou, the sneaky little shit accidently stumble upon their secret hideouts with the angels. Being a manipulative bastard that he is, he kept on dangling the fact that he’s holding their secret by the noose, to Kuroo’s consternation. But Kenma fully believe Daishou will never do anything harmful to Kuroo, despite being contrary. In fact, Kenma suspect Daishou just care a little bit for Kuroo and this goes both ways.

“Eww, who cares about you!” hissed Daishou, with disgust on his face. “You always act like you own everything but remember there’s rule for everything, even in Heaven and Hell. So don’t do anything shitty that disrupt the balance with your so-called angel friends.”

“Ha, you goodie-two shoes, if only you are not a snake, you have been in the highest Heaven,” pity can be heard from Kuroo’s voice.

“I wished I was in Heaven instead rather than scumming it here, in this dark Hell with you,” said Daishou drily to Kuroo. “Too bad, I am just too badass for Heaven to handle,” bragged Daishou afterward, while slicking some of the hair that have fallen to his eye’s back. Daishou now, reminded Kenma of Oikawa-san similar gloating manner, and shake his head at this thought. He bet Daishou and Oikawa will get along well with each other, considering their quite pretentious character and fashion sense. Oh, and Daishou dressed great by the way, like Loki when he is undercover, all black suit, complete with three piece suit.

“Just a friendly reminder, as friendly as you can get, out of me, you better pick your side before it’s all too late, or else” crooned Daishou afterward, somewhat ominously before flicked his finger and proceed to enter the general’s study.

“That shitty bastard, always without fail manage to get on my nerve,” grumbled Kuroo as soon as Daishou disappear from view. Kuroo was in really shitty mood himself after getting reprimand in his act for consorting with the angels. He know he can’t keep this under wrap forever, considering Sugawara and Daichi obviously need to file in reports on their latest incident on the African village. It still a bummer getting scolded at two hundred plus years old though, like you are just a mere child. Obviously Kenma get away lightly with this, with Kuroo always dragging him around, but Kuroo resented the fact that he was grounded for 2 weeks, and to make it worse, it's fall on Hallow Eve, the greatest night ever, he truly got the worse luck in the entire world. His spirit wilted and his shoulder droop when he’s thinking about this. Damn Oikawa and his unending life’s drama, albeit interesting for the onlookers, it came with high price.

Kenma, seeing how dejected Kuroo’s look decided to cheer him up with the promise of volleyball matches for the whole two weeks. “What Daishou meant by pick our side? Do you think he got the insider gossips on these things?” mumble Kenma when they were walking back to their own room.

“You mean, the the talks about Armageddon and the end of time? Seems totally plausible Daishou will be amongst the first to know if something big came up,” quipped Kuroo, seemingly agree with the notion. The snake have a reputation of being cunning and always on the good side of the authority and he use this to trample over other demons to rise to the top. No one seems to get close with Daishou and his Nohebi clan, except the infamous twins from the Inarizaki clan. And him obviously. You need to have certain set of skill to banter successfully with snakes. Ugh, that icky, slimy Miya Atsumu and Daishou Suguru were sometimes seen together, wrecking havoc to residents of Hell, even.  And coincidentally, like Kageyama, the twins are the heirs for one of the High General, make it possible that they might snoop into some files and conversations regarding various classified informations.

“Kuroo, since you have some free time, you better snoop around too” urged Kenma, a bit worried now because it seems that the wars is imminent, it is just the question of when and where.

“Okay, okay I will hassle Daishou and even the evil twins for these two weeks,” sighed Kuroo afterward. He too seems preoccupied on how this all gonna end, because he do got some real friends in both Hell and Heaven. Picking sides is never an option.

“You better see to it.”

“Don’t be such a worrywart and go play with chibi-chan,” smirked Kuroo before the red-face Kenma, giving him the finger and slammed the door to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> I wrote this chapter in 2 part before 10hr shift and after so tell me which one is better lol. Daishou is among my fav character in asshole-sometimes-hot kind of way and I don't think I do him justice at all. He need to be way sarcastic and sassy but sarcastic is hard when you are not sarcastic yourself.  
> I have finished read How to be both by Ali Smith and the book is odd. I enjoyed one part more than the other (this odd books contains 2 parts) and I currently reading Lang Leav, The universe of us,a poetry book, just so I can buy Rumi poetry book after this ;)  
> I am obsessed with perfumes and candles now and it's holiday season, so all of them came in set I want them all! That keep me going, buying stuff I don't need, now you know.  
> As always thanks for reading >_<


	11. Chapter 11

Kageyama trained with his father religiously 3 to 4 times a week but his father suddenly become so much busy, always at the beck and call of the Lord Lucifer himself. When his training time drastically reduce, he took the matter into his own hand.

The days that he’s not training with his father, he officially become a certified Oikawa Tooru’s stalker, to learn by observing Oikawa-san. Kageyama will sneakily followed whichever missions or trouble Oikawa-san embroiled himself into. Thanks to Kindaichi and Kunimi, mostly Kindaichi really, that traitor, he now have the complete access to Oikawa-san's schedule for the next 2 months or so. He is truly on his way to become one hell of a stalker because he believed Oikawa-san hardly noticed anything amiss these past few days with Kageyama's invisibility mode on.

However, after a week into his stalking business, all this fine investigating gone to the drain in a matter of seconds.

“Okay, Tobio-chan, if you think you are being subtle, these past week, think again,” said Oikawa out of nowhere, gritting his teeth while looking straight on. He is in no mood to entertain this annoying demon. At first it was funny seeing Tobio-chan being subtle but failed, observing him performing his duty all around the world. Despite Kageyama’s invisibility, Oikawa can easily notice the disturbance in the atmosphere and pinpoint the exact location where he’s hiding. Its hilarious watching Tobio-chan hiding behind shrubbery, crouching lower with bugs always around to bite him at nighttime, and sometimes slapping sound could be heard when Tobio-chan got fed up with the bites. Not to mention, some pranks that he played on the oblivious Tobio-chan for example; spraying the Holy Water around till some accidentally hit him, and when Oikawa move so fast and dangerously close to where he’s hiding, that Tobio-chan’s panic breath at being discovered can be heard amid the rustling of wings.

For no reason, that he know of, Oikawa suffered a sudden increase in workload and this greatly affect his attitude; he become more shitty and sarcastic than usual according to Mattsun and Makki. As for his precious leisure time, he have no more time fooling around with his close acquaintances on the human world because apparently, now everyone was preoccupied with their missions and obviously something is going down real soon. While it’s amusing at first, with Tobio-chan’s misery is plain to see while executing his stalker-ish activities, which always perks Oikawa up, but lately this is getting pretty tiring and frustrating.

“Tobio-chan, I know you are hiding behind that tall oak tree over there, you think I am crazy talking to myself in the woods in the middle of nowhere! Don’t let me drag you by the ear from where you are hiding!” Oikawa shrilled voice could be heard, echoed from miles away. At last, Kageyama had no choice but to drop his invisibility shield and stand up to face the enraged Oikawa.

“Uh, hi Oikawa-san, fancy seeing you here,” said a sheepish Kageyama, while scratching his head.

“Oh isn't it you the one that have been stalking me this past week? Hmm?” asked Oikawa, pointing his finger at Kageyama. “You know, you are not being subtle at all. Think, why do you think you ran into so many little incidents every now and then, whilst stalking me?” Oikawa smirked evilly to the oblivious Kageyama.

“Oh, so the Holy Water spraying all around that one time is not an accident? I thought you just have a lousy aim at that time,” stated Kageyama with a straight face. Now that make sense, thought Kageyama. He know Oikawa-san always excellent in every aspects so when that happened, he was perplexed, and so shocked, tried his hardest to dodge the incoming Holy Water but some still landed on his body.

“Are you out of your mind?!? I always have the perfect aim! I am Heaven’s number one sharp shooter once upon a time in case you did not know!” shouted the red-face Oikawa loudly, this time Kageyama need to stop the urge to cover his ears after hearing the ear-piercing scream.

“Okay, okay, I am sorry! I have been following you around like a lost dog but it's because last time you said you won't teach me how to form barriers so the solution is simple, I just need to trail you around and see how you do it. Maybe I can learn by watching. Sorry if my presence cause you disturbance. I do try my best to be quiet and unobtrusive as I can,” said Kageyama gloomy and sad while looking down.

“That doesn't make it okay to sneak around like some thief. Haa, you really have no shame Tobio-chan,” admonished Oikawa, completely disregard what effect his words have on Kageyama’s feeling and thoughts. “And what did I tell you before? You are demons, you destroy not create. You should know your place,” said Oikawa with a harsh face.

“Sorry Oikawa-san, I’ll just leave you be from now on,” said Kageyama sadly, his face matched his voice, turning sharply to flew off to the sky.

After hearing this sad remark from the same oblivious starry-eyes Kageyama that he know, Oikawa suddenly feel like a monster. Maybe he went a bit too far. He weighs in his options and decided to hell with it. Kageyama was already in the air before Oikawa decided to asked him to stay.

“Wait, Tobio-chan! Don't go, you can stay,” said Oikawa albeit listlessly with clear reluctant face. He sure gonna regret this later, he knows it.

“Really?? Are you sure Oikawa-san???” exclaimed Kageyama, turning back so fast, Oikawa feared he heard Tobio’s neck almost snapped. His twinkling adorable eyes now back in place.

“Haa, yes really. Just, you know, stay quiet the whole time, not a word when I am installing the barriers,” said Oikawa seriously before adding, “No interfering in my business, just observe and that’s all you got from me,” sighed Oikawa, thinking what he got himself into this time.

“Totally I understand. I will be as quiet as a mouse!” said Kageyama brightly, smiling broadly to Oikawa. Very adorable indeed, thought Oikawa before shaking his head to disperse the very thought.

They proceed to flew together to Oikawa’s next mission and Oikawa then without wasting time, showing off his elaborate, outlandish gestures at forming the barriers. Kageyama watched this like a hawk before trying the technique himself. Despite Oikawa effort of completely treating Kageyama as if he’s not there, ignoring Kageyama is quite a hard thing to do when he’s just there earnestly looking up to him, and finally Oikawa succumb and talk to Kageyama after 3 hours. They continued their easy banter, mostly Oikawa being shitty to Kageyama, what’s new? Before stopping at sunset and both flew back to their respective Hell and Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again,  
> Just a short chapter this time. Its Saturday and I wake up before 6am today to get to work which is crazy, and my back hurts :C  
> And just like that, my precious Saturday is gone-_-  
> There is still tomorrow but let be honest here, I will likely sleep the day away and maybe only read a short story if I feel like it.  
> I am so obsessed with the idea of learning to play a keyboard piano lately, and been researching like crazy.  
> Its new year so new hobby perhaps?  
> I change my mind constantly and keyboard is so expensive hence the dilemma.  
> Currently reading In Praise of Shadows by Junichiro Tanizaki and Essential Rumi.  
> Thank for reading o_<


	12. Chapter 12

“Tobio-chan, I think you master enough barriers now so you can stop following me around,” said Oikawa, a little cruelly to Kageyama. As expected of the genius, Tobio-chan improve so fast in so little time and lately Oikawa started to feel the green eyed monster of jealousy start to rear up his ugly head on his self esteem, choking him whenever Tobio-chan is around. Not to mention, Oikawa is always the type that need to work hard and harder than everyone else to get where he is now. It's not that Tobio-chan a lazy demon, but Tobio-chan is gifted plus hardworking, the ultimate success materials in Oikawa’s book.

  
“But Oikawa-san, I have yet learn the technique for floating barriers, and that’s the coolest!” said Kageyama looking perplexed at Oikawa harsh tone, now fearing Oikawa might change his mind about Kageyama following him around. The past couple of weeks have been amazing, with him learning different type of barriers formation from Oikawa whenever he have a spare time. Only handful of demons knew his whereabout these past weeks, for he's afraid the words will get around that the heir of the High General in Hell consorting with one of the Heaven’s Division Leader might cause ruckus in both Heaven and Hell. Despite a strong protest strangely coming from Tsukishima, for some reason he could not fathom, he managed to track down Oikawa-san on his mission and observe how he’s at work. From what he gathered so far, Oikawa-san who always whining and being childish with Iwaizumi-san always without fail become so serious and a dangerous foe during missions. Sometimes, not always, Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san need to fight the low level demons who have been foraging the earth and Kageyama had witness the brutal yet elegant long sword fighting style implemented by Oikawa-san to fend off his territory. Iwaizumi-san prefer to get down and dirty by rough-housing the unfortunate demons that came into contact with him.

  
Since then, Kageyama too have asked permission for Iwaizumi-san to teach him some basic hand combat because he have yet learn the actual fighting style, except the basic self-defense taught by his father. Iwaizumi-san readily agree despite Oikawa-san protesting that now he will see more of the annoying Kageyama and he can’t wait to get rid of Kageyama for good. This get him a smack in the head by Iwaizumi-san. Sometimes, Kunimi and Kindaichi joined him for his training sessions and his relationship with those two flourish to Oikawa-san’s dismay. Sometimes Kageyama feel he’s part angel now after spending so much times around them.

  
“I think it’s enough lesson for this lifetime Tobio-chan, I don’t want you around anymore!” barked Oikawa, the angry tones shocked Tobio, scaring him till he need to move a few step back.

  
“But what did I do wrong? We were just fine yesterday?” fretted Kageyama, still oblivious to Oikawa’s selfish plight. Yesterday, Oikawa-san even corrected his stance when he’s forming the self defense bubble and Oikawa-san whining to him about the Shiratorizawa division, who have been thorns on his side since he became a leader division with Ushijima-san persistent invitation, that little shit Shirabu’s offhand remark on Oikawa-san is not that great and last but not least that monster Tendou with his witty sarcasm rivalled Tooru who always made his blood boiled.

  
“Yesterday is old news, that’s just how the universe work Tobio-chan,” said Oikawa impatiently. “I just want to stop this little play before it got any further. It's been fun Tobio-chan,” said Oikawa with a smirk, trying to keep a straight face, like Tobio-chan is nothing but trash. Oikawa then couldn't bear it anymore and turn sharply to flew away, leaving Kageyama, before being stop by Kageyama’s strong grip on his arm.

  
“Oikawa-san, did I do anything wrong? I can’t let this happen! Please tell me anything I can do to change your mind! I will do anything!” pleaded Kageyama who’s on the verge of going crazy with worry. His eyes were widen and he almost tearing up before stopping himself. This is totally insane because although Oikawa-san always expressing his dislike to Kageyama occasionally, it never reached the point till he taste Oikawa-san’s burning hatred towards him. He feel like his heart breaking and there’s nothing he can do about it.

  
Oikawa’s hearing Kageyama scared pleading, proceed to strengthen his resolve and push Kageyama’s hand away with force. “Accept it Tobio-chan this end now, there is nothing you could do about it. We should stop seeing each other, for the sake of my sanity and yours. Your presence isn't needed anymore,” said Oikawa tonelessly, facing Kageyama, having a good look at Kageyama's face before flew straight to Heaven, the only place Kageyama could not follow him.

  
Kageyama looking upward solemnly till Oikawa’s vanished to the sky. He then looking down to his hand, static force forming a barrier bubble which he then slammed to the ocean nearby. The strong force create a huge wave, surprising the birds who flew away in chaos, disturbing the scenic calm sea view before it all rippling out, to nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> Thanks for reading this VERY short chapter. I was distracted lately (in case you din't know, I wrote everything on a whim whenever I feel like it, without any planning whatsoever >_<).  
> Unfortunately I wont be able to write any more chapter till next year because I will be on my NZ road trip starting next Monday for 2 weeks. I am anxious and excited at the same time. Anxious more like it -_-  
> I just watched Star Wars: The Last Jedi and I am pretty sure the fanfics were blooming like the Garden of Eden at this stage. Can't wait to catch up! >starry eyes<  
> Merry Christmas, Happy Holiday and Happy New Year everyone. Love you guys so much!  
> Thanks for all the wonderful comments and kudos these past weeks >_<  
> Song for the holiday; "Merry Christmas Mr Lawrence" by Ryuichi Sakamoto. (inspired~)  
> See you guys next year! *_*


	13. Chapter 13

The past week have been a blur to Oikawa. Juggling angel’s duty during the day and his all of sudden busy nightlife left Oikawa with little time to think about anything else. He revert back to his teenage years of going clubbing and inebriated, lost himself to the beat and sweaty bodies. Among angels, this behavior is obviously frown upon, but sometimes, the weak angels that prone to breakdown due to strict rules and regulation of Heaven, always succumb to earthly pleasure but not without a steep price to pay in the end. Oikawa have been on this state before during his bloodthirsty years, which result in him being demoted and need to earn back what he’s lost. And now he’s lost it again and went to get drunk just to forgot his problem. At first Oikawa holed up in his mansion, never come up from his room unless there’s urgent matter he need to attend to, but later he thought fuck it, he can do better than moping around at home and with Kuroo’s assistance, they both been getting wasted every night and fucking with mortals any chance they got. These result in them feeling worse for wear the next day for their respective duties to the chagrined of their team members.

This is how Iwaizumi found them in Oikawa’s messy bedroom. The air is heavy with perfumes and Iwaizumi need to stop breathing through his nose and open the curtain and huge windows to let the fresh air in. Clothes were strewn all over the floor. Oikawa was still sleeping in his last night clothes, his face smothered by mountain of pillows in his bed while Kuroo’s have fallen out of the bed, most likely getting kicked by Oikawa during the night for he’s not the most graceful sleeper, this Iwaizumi know well. Oikawa is a hazard in bed, and not in a good way.

“Oikawa wake up! Rise and shine it’s already 11 am, remember you got a meeting with the higher up this afternoon,” shouted Iwaizumi straight to Oikawa’s eardrum.

“AAAGRRHH!!”, shrieked Oikawa, jolted awake by Iwaizumi shouting, glaring laser at Iwaizumi and rubbing his ears before flopped back to his pillow, seeing that it's only Iwaizumi, not some kind of intruder in his mansion. His shrieking, wake up Kuroo whose in even more terrible state than Oikawa, whining about his back, before he stop muttering and suddenly rushing to the ensuite bathroom to puke his gut out.

“Iwa-chan can you not be so loud this early in the morning,” moaned Oikawa pitifully to Iwaizumi. “Please go away, I am in no mood to be entertaining guests now,” said Oikawa, rubbing his temple.

Kuroo’s come back from the bathroom, groaning and moaning before sinking back next to Oikawa, ignoring Iwaizumi’s presence, and continue to sleep with his back toward Iwaizumi.

“Ughh Iwa-chan I don't feel so good. Help me Iwa-chan I think I am gonna hurl,” grunted Oikawa, while holding his arm up to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi, looking concerned for Oikawa’s health, shake his head, before promptly grabbing Oikawa’s arms supporting his shoulder, dragging him to the bathroom and soon, sound of Oikawa’s vomiting fill the silence. Iwaizumi went to the kitchen to grab some aspirins and two glass of water for his drunkard friends. There, he found Oikawa curled up on the bathroom floor.

The cold tiles feel good on Oikawa’s feverish face and he got no strength to even stand on his own, fearing the nauseas still not pass. Iwaizumi, being the good friend he is, carefully moving and carry Oikawa, princess-style this time to the couch, despite Oikawa’s grumbling and groaning for him to stop moving. Soon, cold compress were on his forehead and after gulping aspirins and water, Oikawa started to become coherent. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi, busy himself in the kitchen, cooking lunch. He already called for reinforcement, meaning the rest of the squad to help him sober up Oikawa and Kuroo and perform the much needed intervention.

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan!,” shouted Oikawa from the living room, not stopping until Iwa-chan come to his side. “What Oikawa?,” asked Iwaizumi, rushing straight to the living room, looking at the freak out Oikawa. “I just remembered some bits and pieces what happen yesterday night. Tell me, oh please tell me Iwa-chan I did not sleep with Kuroo-chan yesterday?,” begged Oikawa, in the verge of crying, distressed plain in his face.

Iwaizumi sighed, sitting next to Oikawa before ruffling his hair. “I don't think so Oikawa, yes Kuroo is still in your bed but last time I check you both still stink with the last night clothes,” said Iwaizumi wryly. “Kuroo must have been too wasted to sleep in the guest bedroom I guess.” said Iwaizumi afterward, alleviate his friend nonsense worry.

“Oh thank God, thank fucking God”, said Oikawa underneath his breath. Not that Kuroo’s hideous or anything like that, God know how dashing the demon is amid his bed hair, but casual sex with friend will never ever end well in Oikawa’s book. Besides, he’s grateful to be friend with the demon and affairs just complicated everything. He’s pretty sure Kuroo’s already have someone dear, and jeopardizing relationship is not his thing. Well, in the past he’s that asshole but not anymore.

“Oikawa, what am I gonna do with you. You have been acting like a miserable fuck since your last mission, and not to mention getting wasted every night, this is too much Oikawa,” his voice raise accordingly.

Oikawa flinched after hearing Iwaizumi harsh tone but decided to play it cool. “Iwa-chan I am just too stress lately, just getting loose. Wanna come to the club tonight? I’ll bring you to Ibiza hottest club. Oh oh and let’s invite everyone!,” said Oikawa excitedly raising his eyebrow in question before getting whack on the head by a furious Iwaizumi. “Ouch, ouch Iwa-chan, can you please be gentle, I got a massive headache,” Oikawa moaned in pain, while Iwaizumi move back to the kitchen, not before saying a loud “Serve you right!” to Oikawa’s ear. “Oh can you please go shower, you stink like a pig,” said Iwaizumi afterward. Oikawa smelled his own breath and decided it's time to hit the bath.

Soon after, Kenma arrived at the mansion and promptly dump a splash of cold water on Kuroo’s head, with Kuroo yelping awake, cursing colorfully underneath his breath. Kenma then dragged the disoriented Kuroo to the empty guess bathroom in the next room and decided to turn on the cold shower, before Kuroo beg him to stop and let him rest on the floor for 5 minutes to get his bearing. Later, Bokuto and Akaashi arrived at the mansion, and all three sober angels and one demon proceed to eat lunch courtesy of Iwaizumi’s cooking.

They were speaking in a hush tones before a freshly bath Oikawa, albeit looking like a zombie with huge dark circle, came up to glomp all the food. They later were joined by Kuroo who still looking a bit green. Both latecomers were stuffing their face with food, like this is their last meal on the universe, much to the horror of the rest on the table.

“Slow down Oikawa, you will choke,” admonished Iwaizumi, Oikawa then talking gibberish disputing the claim with his mouth full. “Why are you guys eating like a couple of barbarics?,” asked Kenma next, disgust clearly on his face. Kuroo stop eating for a second to answer Kenma question. “Yesterday we both kinda forgo dinner and only have finger food in the bar,”. “Oh no wonder, can you bring me next time Kuroo it sound like you guys have so much fun,” said Bokuto pouting at his best bro.

“Aww, totally bro, you the one that cancel last minute yesterday,” replied Kuroo.

“Please Kuroo-san your bad influence is not needed here,” Akaashu replied promptly, stopping Kuroo before he get well ahead of himself. “Aww Akaashi, we should chill together sometimes,” said Kuroo with a smirk, wriggling his eyebrow, while Akaashi just look away, ignoring his suggestion.

After lunch they then move to the living room for the intervention unbeknownst to the two idiots.

“So Oikawa, Kuroo can you please cut your ungodly night activities and get back to living a normal angel slash demon life.” Said Iwaizumi bluntly to them. “But this is kind of normal for demon you know,” defended Kuroo, raising his eyebrows at Iwaizumi’s statement. “Even this is too much for you Kuroo, seven days in a row” Kenma said worriedly to Kuroo, “you only go clubbing once a month before,” added Kenma unhelpfully.

Kuroo sighed, while rubbing his tired, sore eyes, “I am just frustrated guys, I have been hole up in Hell the past two weeks because of the suspension and its just...I felt like everything is so suffocating afterward. Oikawa’s here is having the same issues so we just get wasted together. I will get better soon so don’t worry too much about it guys,” said Kuroo, pleading his case to the rest of the group. But at the same time, he feel like getting wasted because the peace as he knows it will end soon, with the certain snake warning keep echoing on his mind.

“Bro, I should be more supportive instead of judging you, bro,” said Bokuto, hugging Kuroo which receive a loud hyena laugh from Kuroo. “Don’t worry about it bro, I am all good now.” Kuroo assuring Bokuto with Kenma rolling his eyes at the dramatic display. “Oh I know, let’s watch a MMA fight tonight, it’s my treat Kuroo! Let’s spend some bro time with me, I am sure Oikawa need some time off with all the clubbing and banging he’s been on,” said Bokuto while glancing at Oikawa. “Whatever Bokuto-chan I am not interested on watching people beating the crap out of each other, so barbaric,” sniffed Oikawa.

Now, that Kuroo’s excuse for his past behaviour is laid bare, it's time for Oikawa to face the music.

“Oikawa we both know why you get wasted so let me cut to the chase, let me just set up a meeting with Kageyama, we all know it’s because of that demon that you behaving miserably,” advised Iwaizumi, stopping any Oikawa’s denial. “It's been a week and if the higher up in Heaven know about your recent proclivities, they might demoted you to the lower rank again, and we might not even in the same division anymore,” said Iwaizumi, a little sadly this time.

Oikawa squawked ungracefully at the mention of Kageyama’s name. “Who want to meet that sniveling demon, I am done with him Iwa-chan!,” stressed Oikawa. “He’s nothing but an idiot kouhai!”

“At your extreme reaction at the mention of his name, I am not so sure about that Oikawa-san,” said Akaashi drily on behalf of the group.

“Oikawa’s in denial”, “he’s crushing hard on demon”, “Oikawa’s in denial”, “the mighty Oikawa fallen hard for a demon”, and the whole sitting in a tree rhyme singsonged by both Kuroo and Bokuto in sync, giggling like a bunch of school girls while making kissing noise at Oikawa’s direction. “SHUT UP!” shrieked Oikawa, red face with embarrassment, and he cannot take it anymore, started to form a bubble engulfing both Kuroo and Bokuto, making both of them hanging upside down in the air. Now both of them panic and beating the hell out of Oikawa’s bubble to the amusement of everyone else.

“If it’s any consolation, Oikawa-san, Kageyama don't look like his usual self either last week,” said Kenma, fiddling with his mobile game, not even looking up when he’s speaking. “What do you mean Kenma? And since when you guys are that close?,” asked Kuroo who just escaped the bubble, looking at Kenma weirdly. “Well, since someone receive a suspension and get wasted every day afterward, cannot even spend time with his best friend anymore,” grumbling Kenma his finger smashing the buttons hard. “Anyway, to keep you up with my social life, I have been hanging around Shouyou and Kageyama quite often these past week and sometimes Kunimi and Kindaichi tag along,” said Kenma, looking sideway at Oikawa and Iwaizumi. “They both seemed pretty uh..what’s the word..enamoured of Kageyama to say the least,” nonchalantly adding fuel to the fire.

“That brats no wonder they always been missing from their room the entire time!” The sudden realization that his kouhai been hanging out with Tobio-chan the entire time while he’s been cutting him loose, pain his heart. And his mood turned somber.

“Haa, I am sure everything is gonna be alright Oikawa, just apologize to Kageyama for we all know you are the one that need to do all the begging here,” said iwaizumi, rubbing Oikawa’s shoulder, quick to notice the change in his friend’s expression.

“You guys don’t understand the dilemma here!” said Oikawa in distressed. “There’s no denying how cute and earnest Tobio-chan is, but the fact that he’s just a kouhai, a demon at that, with the power surpassing even me, a Heaven division leader, it's just make me so fucking jealous, this ugly feeling of hate that keep on pestering whenever I saw that goofy, innocent face,” sobbed Oikawa, holding tight to Iwaizumi.  All hell broke loose at this admission and everyone finally felt the grave gravity of the situation.

“Oikawa-san, it’s normal to felt threatened by his power but remember there is a thin line between hate and love,” said Akaashi wisely after the shocking admittance. “Yeah Akaashi is right Oikawa you guys just spend two weeks together and you already have strong feeling for him, its seems ridiculous to just throw it away. You should really let people in your life Oikawa in order to be in theirs,” said Bokuto afterward, trying to placate the situation. Kenma don't see the point of voicing his opinion, for he think if Oikawa’s cannot get his head out of his ass anytime soon, he doubt there’s any chance for them to be together either way because someone will snatch Kageyama away, this he’s swear. It have came to Kenma’s attention, a good observer that he is, noticing that Kageyama have charmed his way into so many people’s heart, it's crazy why no one but him notice this.

“Okay, okay enough with the sob stories let’s all meet up tonight, having much needed fun, we have some gory MMA fight to watch,” grinned Kuroo try his damndest to diffuse the situation. Bokuto whooped with joy, fist in the air with Akaashi, Iwaizumi and Kenma groaned at this while Oikawa still thinking deep about the situation he’s put himself into.

They all proceed to do their own things in the afternoon before agree to meet again at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Hope everyone have a good holiday or for those who still holiday-ing I am so jelly!  
> This is a fluffy chapter sorry about that, its been hard to get back to writing. and maybe a bit awkward in some part just because ;{  
> NZ trip is so awesome and 2 weeks flew by so fast plus its cold even though its summer there! Unlike here in this Sunshine State, me and everyone else is sweltering with the temperature reaching 40 degrees today *dies*seriously considering moving to Dunedine, NZ*  
> I planned to get back to writing after coming back but err I got sucked into Young Justice and Riverdale S2 back to back and I need to read all the Dick Grayson FF its been crazy.  
> And last but not least, the hot summer is not helping at all. Not at all. Don't come here on summer time guys!  
> Song for the week: MCR- demolition lovers  
> Current book: AC- Murder on the Orient Express  
> Thanks for reading! Glad to be back! T_T

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, thanks for reading, please comments if you have any thought/suggestion. Its been a while and i am never good at writing so we'll see as we go. My English sucks so fair warning.


End file.
